RETROUVAILLES
by Kimkha
Summary: "ZELO BENCI APPA.." / "Mau ikut main petak umpet tidak? Ayo ikut.. dali pada dicini, kan kita tidak boleh dekat-dekat cama Zelo." / "Astaga Yeollie, kau kenapa?" / "YEOLLIE.. hiks…" . CHANBAEK . slight KAISOO . Chapter 5 is Up !
1. Chapter 1

**RETROUVAILLES**

Author : Kimkha~

Genre : Hurt/comfort, Romance, little bit angst.

Maincast : Chanbaek

Length : Chapter.

Rate : T atau M yah ? Hhmmpp..

Warning : Genderswitch

NO Siders!

NO Bash!

Kalau kalian ga suka ini, kalian tinggal keluar dari sini !

Trus buat yang udah baca please ya Komenannya, kritik dan saran saya tampung. Ini jadi motivasi tersendiri buat Kimkha ngelanjutin FF ini dan FF yang lainnya juga. Sorry sebelumnya kalau ada typo atau yang lainnya.

Enjoy read it~

**AUTHOR POV**

" Baekkie~" seorang pemuda tinggi nan tampan berlari menghampiri seorang gadis manis yang tengah menggiring sepedanya.

Gadis yang merasa namanya dipanggilpun menoleh " Eoh Yeolli, Waeyo ?"

" Kenapa kau tidak menggayuh sepeda mu ?"

" Ban sepedaku kempes karena tadi Shindong sunbaenim meminjam sepedaku. Kau tau kan bagaimana badan Shindong sunbaenim ?"

" Kalau begitu kenapa kau tidak melarangnya?" Ucap pemuda bernama Chanyeol itu sambil mengiring langkah kakinya mengikuti gadis manis bernama Byun Baekhyun itu.

"Mana aku berani Yeollie, dia kan sunbae kita" Baekhyun berkata dengan nadanya yang manja sambil memanyunkan bibirnya.

Pria itu hanya terkekeh mendengar nada manja yang ditunjukan oleh gadis disampingnya "Baiklah kalau begitu biar kekasihmu yang tampan ini yang membawakan sepedamu" Ucap Chanyeol yang langsung merebut pegangan sepeda tersebut dan disambut dengan senyuman manis oleh sang kekasih.

"Kita pergi ke kedai Tteokbokki dulu ya ? aku lapar. " dan Baekhyun hanya mengangguk menjawab perkataan Kekasihnya itu.

**Di Kedai Tteokbokki**

" Yeolli bagaimana dengan kuliah nanti ? Yeolli sudah menentukan akan kuliah dimana?"

" Entahlah Baekkie, Orang tua Yeollie sebenarnya ingin Yeollie mengambil Beasiswa di Cambridge tapi kan universitas itu hanya memberikan beasiswa penuh. Sedangkan biaya hidupnya ditanggung oleh masing-masing penerima beasiswa. Sebenarnya di Seoul National University juga sama tapi setidaknya biaya hidup disana lebih murah. Jadi mungkin Yeollie akan mengambil beasiswa di korea saja." Ucap Chanyeol sambil melahap makanan yang ada di depannya.

"Kalau Yeolli di Cambridge kan disana bisa kerja part time, sepertinya itu bukan masalah. pokoknya Bakkie akan mendukung apapun keputusan Yeollie karena Baekkie ingin yeollie mendapatkan yang terbaik. Hhmmppp.. Enaknya menjadi seorang Park Chanyeol mau masuk kuliah saja tinggal pilih mau masuk Universitas mana. Sedangkan Baekkie ikut ujian masuk universitas saja tidak." Baekhyun berujar sendu..

Chanyeol terdiam melihat ekspresi sedih kekasihnya tersebut kemudian mengusap sayang rambut kekasihnya. " Tidak apa-apa Baekkie, biar Yeollie saja yang belajar dan bekerja keras tugasmu hanyalah menunggu kekasihmu ini pulang dan menjadi sukses lalu kita akan menikah" Chanyeol berusaha menghibur Baekhyun masih dengan mengusap-usap rambut gadis manis itu dengan sayang.

Baekhyun tersenyum " Baekkie mengerti yeollie, orang tua Baekkie kan hanya seorang petani kebun. Baekkie tidak mau membuat orang tua Baekkie semakin susah karena permintaan Baekkie untuk kuliah, lagipula Baekkie tidak cukup pintar untuk mendapat beasiswa seperti Yeollie. Jadi setelah lulus Baekkie akan pergi ke Seoul dan mencari kerja disana."

"Hey.. Orang tua ku ini juga petani kebun. Kau sendiri kan juga tahu."

"Iya Baekkie tahu. Tapi orang tua yeollie kan berkebun di tanah milik sendiri sedangkan orang tua Baekkie? Yeollie tahu sendiri mereka berkebun di tanah milik orang lain"

"Sudahlah lagi pula orang tua kita sudah sama-sama setuju dengan hubungan kita. Jadi yang perlu Baekkie lalukan hanya menunggu Yeolli kembali dan menjadi orang yang sukses lalu kita menikah. Pokonya itu saja titik." Ucap Chanyeol sambil menggesek-gesekan hidung mancungnya dengan hidung kekasihnya.

Baekhyun hanya terkekeh geli dengan sikap kekasihnya itu.

"Dan sepertinya setelah dipikir-pikir Yeollie memutuskan akan mengambil beasiswa di Cambridge saja." Ucap Chanyeol Melanjutkan.

***Tiga Bulan Kemudian***

**Di bandara**

Baekhyun menangis tersedu-sedu sambil memeluk kekasihnya erat. Disana juga ada orang tua Chanyeol, orang tua Baekhyun serta sahabat-sahabat mereka.

"Yeollie hati-hati disana ya hiks.. dan ..dan.. hiks... jangan lupa untuk mengirimi Bakkie e-mail secara rutin hiks.." Masih dengan memeluk Chanyeol erat.

"Tentu saja Yeollie tidak akan lupa. Nah sekarang lepaskan pelukannya karena Yeollie harus segera berangkat". Lalu Baekhyun pun melepaskan pelukannya meski dengan perasaan tidak rela.

Seorang pria pendek dan berkulit putih berjalan menghampiri Chanyeol dan kemudian menepuk pundak Chanyeol "Hati-hati di sana sobat. Jaga pergaulanmu selama kau berada disana, kau pasti tau bagaimana budaya bebas di Negara itu. Aku percaya padamu, kau bahkan murid teladan di sekolah kita haha..". pemuda itu berkata dengan diakhiri kekehanya.

"Tentu, Gomawo Joonmyun-ah. Kau memang sahabatku. Semoga ketika suatu saat nanti kita bertemu kita berdua telah menjadi orang yang sukses." Perkataan Chanyeol barusan dijawab dengan sebuah anggukan pasti oleh Jonnmyun. Chanyeol kemudian memeluk sahabatnya tersebut sebelum melanjutkan berpamitan dengan yang lainnya.

"Yixing-ah sampai jumpa lagi, jagalah joonmyun dengan baik jangan sampai dia selingkuh". Yixing menjawabnya dengan senyuman dan anggukan.

"Sehun-ah hyung pergi, tolong jaga umma dan appa selama hyung pergi. Dan satu lagi hyung ingkatkan. Kau jangan dulu berpacaran dengan anak gadis kepala desa itu, Lagi dia lebih tua darimu. Belajarlah dulu dengan benar. Kau mengerti ?" Chanyeol memberi petuah kepada adiknya.

"Aku mengerti Hyung, aku akan belajar dengan giat,kau adalah panutanku. Aku ingin sepertimu dan mendapatkan beasiswa ke luar negeri ketika lulus nanti". Chanyeol memeluk itu adiknya erat.

" Kyungsoo-yah, Tolong jaga Baekhyun untukku selama aku pergi. Kau adalah sahabat terbaiknya aku percaya padamu".

Kyungsoo gadis manis itu tersenyum dan mengangguk " Tentu saja, Aku dan Baekhyun akan sama-sama mencari kerja di Seoul. Kau tenang saja aku akan menjaga kekasih tercintamu itu". Chanyeol tersenyum lega dan pandangan beralih pada empat orang sudah tidak terbilang muda lagi.

"Umma,Appa, Eomonim,Abeonim Aku pamit sekarang. Doakan aku agar aku pulang dengan menjadi orang sukses. Aku pasti akan merindukan kalian semua". Chanyeol mulai menitikan air mata. Seorang laki-laki yang terlihat paling tua diantara semuanya menghampiri dan memeluk Chanyeol erat.

"Appa bangga padamu, kau harus bersungguh-sungguh belajar disana. Kau mengerti?". Chanyeol menganggukan kepalanya yang masih berada dalam pelukan ayahnya itu.

"Meski Park Yoochun ini hanya seorang petani kebun. Tapi anak-ananya harus memiliki hidup yang lebih baik. Park Chanyeol jangan kau kecewakan orang tuamu ini nak.". Mr. Park menepuk pundak pelan bahu Chanyeol dan melepas pelukannya.

**Baekhyun's Room**

Baekhyun masih saja menangis seperginya Chanyeol ke Inggris satu jam yang lalu.

" Baekhyun-ah sudah berhentilah menangis. Bukankah kau sendiri yang menyuruh Chanyeol untuk mengambil beasiswa di inggris. Lalu kenapa sekarang kau malah seperti ini". Kyungsoo yang sekembalinya dari bandara ini terus saja membujuk sahabatnya itu agar berhenti menangis.

" Andai saja aku pintar seperti Chanyeol atau andai saja aku kaya raya. Aku pasti bisa ikut Chanyeol ke Inggris Hiks"

Kyungsoo menghela nafas lalu memeluk sahabatnya yang kini tengah berbaring di atas tempat tidurnya " Sudahlah Baekhyun-ah ini juga kan demi kebaikan kalian. Chanyeol pergi kesana juga karena agar dia bisa meraih mimpinya dan dapat menikah denganmu. Chanyeol tidak ingin hidupnya berhenti di satu titik dia ingin memperbaiki hidupnya dan kau harus mendukungnya".

"hiks tapi aku takut kyungsoo-ya".

"apa yang kau takutkan ?"

"aku hiks takut chanyeol berubah pikiran. Chanyeol yang aku temui terakhir kali belum tentu sama dengan Chanyeol yang akan aku temui nanti. Manusia dapat berubah dalam sekejap mata saja Kyungsoo-ya".

"Dan itu yang kau takutkan?"

Baekhyun mengangguk mengiayakan dengan kedua tangannya yang kini tengah memeluk bantal miliknya.

"Percayalah pada Chanyeol Baekhyun-ah. Dan kalaupun suatu saat nanti Chanyeol memang berubah dan nasibnya pun telah berubah percayalah bahwa takdir itu tidak bisa ikut berubah. Maka dari itu kau harus terus melanjutkan hidupmu apapun yang terjadi karena setakut apapun kau menghadapi masa depan, kau pasti akan tetap melewatinya dan kau tidak menghindarinya Baekhyun-ah"

Baekhyun terdiam mendengar penuturan sahabatnya itu kemudian tertawa. " hahaha.."

" ya kenapa kau tertawa ? aku ini sedang memberi saran kau tau ?"

" Bukan begitu Kyungsoo-yah aku hanya berpikir seharusnya kau melanjutkan kuliah dan mengambil Psikologi kurasa itu cocok untukmu".

"Yah.. sayangnya orang tuaku tidak punya cukup uang dan aku tidak cukup pintar untuk mendapat beasiswa seperti Park Chanyeol mu itu".

"Hahaha.. Kita ini memang sahabat sejati".

"heh ? apa hubunganya ?"

" Tentu saja karena kita senasib"

"HAHAHA" lalu kedua gadis itu tertawa bersama. Sepertinya misi kyungsoo untuk menghibur Baekhyun telah berhasil.

Kyungsoo menghentikan tawanya tiba-tiba dan menatap Baekhyun datar. Sedangkan Baekhyun hanya membalas tatapan Kyungsoo seolah bertanya ada apa ? "Jangan lupa minggu depan kita berangkat ke Seoul".

**SETAHUN KEMUDIAN**

**Di Seoul**

Baekhyun sedang terduduk di ruang tengah kontrakannya ketika ia mendengar suara pintu kontrakannya itu terbuka.

"Kyungsoo-ya kau baru pulang ? kenapa larut sekali ?"

Kyungsoo berjalan malas menghampiri Baekhyun dan melempar tas nya kesembarang arah. "Pengungjung Café banyak sekali hari ini, jadi bos memerintahkan kami untuk lembur. Ahh.. badanku pegal sekali bayangkan saja seharian aku berdiri di depan meja kasir". Kyungsoo mengeluh sambil memijat-mijat sendiri bahunya.

Baekhyun yang melihat sahabatnya kelelahan itu ikut membantu memijit bahu Kyungsoo.

"Gomawo, Baekhyun-ah hehe.. yang sebelah sini juga, jebal." Kyungsoo menunjuk-nunjuk bagian yang terasa sakit.

"Ne~ Madam Pororo"

"YA"

"Hehehe"

"Bagaimana, apakah Chanyeol sudah menghubungi mu ?"

Kyungsoo merasa pijatan Baekhyun mulai melemah, tapi Baekhyun tetap melanjutkan kegiatan memijat bahu Kyungsoo.

"Hmmm.. belum, terakhir kalli Yeollie mengirimi ku E-mail itu sekitar seminggu yang lalu. Isi pesannya pun sangat singkat bahkan disana Yeolli tidak menuliskan kata Saranghae seperti biasanya".

"Sudahlah Baekhyun, kau jangan terus menerus cemas dan berpikir negatif kau tau sendirikan dia disana juga harus bekerja part time, dia pasti sangat sibuk. Kau tidak boleh berfikir negatif. Kalau kau mencintainya kau harus percaya pada Chanyeol".

"Ne~ Arraseo Madam Pororo" Baekhyun berhenti memijat bahu Kyungsoo dan lari ke dalam kamar sambil tertawa geli.

"YA" Kyungsoo berlari mengejar Baekhyun memasuki kamar. Dilihatnya Baekhyun tengah terbaring memandangi langit-langit kamar mereka.

"Baekhyun-ah" Kyungsoo menghampiri Baekhyun dan ikut berbaring disampinya memandangi langit-langit kamar.

" Hmmp" Baekhyun bergumam.

"Apa kau yakin ingin pindah dari tempat kerjamu sekarang ?"

"Ne, lagipula aku sudah diterima bekerja sebagai Cleaning Service di perusahaan dekat Café tempatmu bekerja Kyungsoo-ya" Jawab Baekhyun masih memandangi langit-langit kamar.

" Berarti nanti kita bisa pergi kerja bersama-sama".

" Sebenarnya kenapa kau memtuskan ingin pindah dari pasar swalayan tempatmu bekerja ? Gaji mu disana kan lumayan. Dan pasar swalayan itu juga termasuk yang terbesar di Seoul. "

"Itu.. Sebenarnya aku merasa tidak nyaman bekerja disana, manajer disana sering sekali mencoba merayuku dan mengajaku kencan. Padahal dia sudah menikah dan mempunyai anak. Apa dia tidak memikirkan anak istrinya di rumah. Dia malah sibuk menggoda karyawan disana. Dasar laki-laki tua bangka".

Kyungsoo terkejut dan spontan memutar kepalanya ke kanan menatap bulat-bulat Baekhyun yang terbaring disampinya yang kini juga ikut menatap sahabatnya itu.

" Apa ?" Baekhyun bertanya.

"Tapi kau tidak termakan oleh rayuan manager tua itu kan ? kau tidak memiliki affair dengannya kan Baekhyun-ah ?"

"Kau gila ? tentu saja tidak. Yeollie jauh 1000x lebih baik darinya. Lalu kau pikir memangnya aku mau jadi perusak rumah tangga orang lain? Tentu saja tidak".

"Hahh.. syukurlah kalau begitu" Kyungsoo bernafas lega. " Tapi nanti di tempat kerja barumu kau juga harus berhati-hati. Kau ini kan cantik, bukan hal yang tidak mungkin kalau para staff disana juga akan menaruh hati padamu nanti".

" Ishh… Oke oke aku paham Madam Pororo, Sudah ah Aku ingin tidur. Jaljayo Kyungsoo-ya".

"Ne~ Jaljayo Baekhyun-ah"

**DUA TAHUN KEMUDIAN**

**Di Inggris**

"Chanyeol, I heard that you will get back to korea next week" Seorang pria tampan bertato bertanya pada orang yang kini tengah duduk disampingnya sambil meninum minuman yang sebenarnya hanya boleh di konsumsi oleh orang dewasa tersebut.

"Yeah, That's right. I gotta get back, My family is waiting me for comeback. Even I feel enjoyed here". Chanyeol ikut menenggak minuman yang di minum pria di sampinya.

" How to looking for job here. And Jessica ? How about her ? She will miss you and miss your touch so badly when you stuck your dick into her so deep hahaha. Oh man~"

" Hahaha.. Yeah I will miss it too. But I have someone in korea. She is waiting me for married to her. And don't worry I job in easily. who am I ?, I am Park Chanyeol. Hahaha". Chanyeol tertawa dengan masih menegak minumannya.

" Oh.. Damn it, Man how can you be the best graduates whereas you're so so so jerk. You're the jerk one Park Chanyeol. And you said, you will marry your girlfriend ? I guess she is bitch, right ?"

"No, Absolutely no. She is innocent, She is a good girl aaaaanndd you know what ? She is fucking virgin. Hahaha how lucky I am". Chanyeol tersenyum dan sesekali memutar kepalanya melihat sekitar. Disana dapat dilihat beberapa wanita yang hampir tanpa busana dan mereka semua adalah teman satu kampusnya yang sedang merayakan pesta kelulusan di sebuah Klub.

" Owww.. How lucky you are and how pesky she is. Poor Girl". Pria itu berpura-pura menunjukan rasa ibanya. Namun itu hanya ditanggapi dengan kekehan kecil dari Chanyeol.

" Hey but you gotta realized man, that you're my teacher. The best teacher ever"

" Yeah I know I am the best on bed" lalu kedua pemuda itu terkekeh bersama.

" Chanyeol, Look it !" Pria itu menunjuk jarinya pada seorang wanita yang sedang terduduk sendiri dengan minuman di tanganya dan juga pakaian minim bahannya.

"Tiffany ?" Chanyeol bertanya.

"Let's fuck her. I heard she is so hot on bed and her pussy is so delicious. I can't wait to getting dinner on bad oh.. yeahhh. Let's get threesome, Dare to take it ?" Pria itu berkata dengan menunjukan seringainya. Chanyeol terdiam dan menimang-nimang kemudian sebuah senyuman terlukis di bibirnya.

"You're fucking jerk Kris. Ok, I TAKE !"

**TIGA HARI KEMUDIAN**

**Di Korea**

"Baekhyun-ah tidakkah kau mendengar ada yang memencet bel rumah kita berkali-kali kenapa kau tidak membukanya. Kau tidak lihat aku sedang memasak?". Kyungsoo yang barusan mengomel melihat Baekhyun yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mereka.

"Ya aku tau, aku barusan sedang berganti baju. YA TUNGGU SEBENTAR". Baekhyun berlari menuju pintu. Baekhyun membuka pintunya dan melihat siapa yang datang sepagi ini ke rumahnya dan lagi ini hari Minggu.

"OMONIM ? ABEONIM ?"

"Ne, Baekhyun-ah apa kabar ? Maaf kami tidak sempat memberitahumu kalau kami akan datang kesini".

"Oh Ne, gwencana omonim. Aku hanya kaget saja. Silahkan masuk".

Setelah mempersilahkan Mr. Park dan Mrs. Park masuk dan duduk di tambah dengan menyediakan cemilan dan teh alakadarnya. Mereka berempat*termasuk Kyungsoo* duduk di ruang tengah kontrakan kecil itu.

" Begini, Maksud kedatangan Omonim dan Abeonim hanya ingin memberitahu kalau semua persiapan pernikahanmu dan Chanyeol sudah kami persiapkan di Bucheon bersama orang tuamu juga. Kalian akan menikah sebulan setelah kedatangan Chanyeol dari Inggris. Tapi kita hanya akan mengadakan pernikahan biasa-biasa saja dan bukan pernikahan yang megah. Apa kau tidak masalah Baekhyun-ah". Mrs. Park bertanya pada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun yang tadi menyimak dengan semangat menjawab " Tentu saja itu tidak masalah omonim, Lagipula Yeollie kan baru akan bekerja setelah tiba di korea. Jadi itu tidak masalah untukku".

"Apa kau sudah tau kalau Chanyeol sudah di terima di perusahaan POSCO ?" ucap Mr. Park bertanya.

"Ne, Kemarin malam Baekkie membaca pesan dari Yeollie. Dia bilang dia akan langsung bekerja di POSCO dua hari setelah tiba disini. Baekkie tau Yeollie pasti berhasil dan Baekkie bangga pada Yeoliie". Baekhyun tersenyum mengingat kekasihnya itu.

"Kau benar, kami pun sangat bangga padanya benarkan Junsu ?" Ucap Mr. Park tersenyum bangga dan dibalas anggukan oleh Mrs. Park.

.

.

.

Sepulangnya orang tua Chanyeol dari kontrakan Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo. Kini kedua gadis itu tengah berada di kamar. Baekhyun memperhatikan Kyungsoo yang tengah bersiap-siap pergi ke Café tempatnya bekerja.

" Jadi setelah menikah nanti kau akan tinggal dengan Chanyeol di Pohang?". Kyungsoo bertanya sambil memasukan beberapa barang kedalam tasnya.

"Itu pertanyaan aneh, tentu saja karena kantor pusat POSCO kan ada di Pohang. Aku dan Yeollie menikah hari Sabtu dan Hari Minggunya kita harus pergi ke Pohang. Karena Yeollie bilang dia tidak akan meminta cuti kepada perusahaan , dia kan masih karyawan baru disana."

"Iya aku tau, tapi itu berarti kau akan meninggalkanku disini sendirian". Kyungsoo berkata dengan wajah sendunya. Baekhyun menghampiri Kyungsoo dan memeluknya.

"Kau pikir aku tidak akan merindukan madam pororoku yang menggemaskan ini ?. Dan hei aku pikir sepertinya kau juga akan menyusulku secepatnya. Bukankah kau memiliki hubungan khusus dengan seorang pelanggan di café itu hhm ?" Baekhyun tengah berusaha menggoda sahabatnya dengan menaik turunkan alisnya.

" Maksudmu Kim jong in ? Dia kan karyawan di tempat kau bekerja. Lagi pula dia duda. Memang sih dia tampan lagi dia selalu menunjukan rasa tertariknya padaku tapi ah sepertinya tidak mungkin".

"Hei, walaupun dia duda tapikan dia masih muda lagi pula dia kan tidak punya anak. Setauku dia duda karena ditinggal mati istrinya. Jadi kenapa tidak ?. Kulitnya hitam itu karena setauku dia sering sekali Suvey langsung ke lapangan untuk melihat poyek-proyek perusahaan".

"YA aku tidak mempermasalahkan warna kulitnya. Aku.. A..Aku hanya tidak tau saja". Kyungsoo berkata seraya menunduk dengan semburat merah dipipinya.

Baekhyun berdecak lalu berkata "Ck.. Kau tidak akan berangkat ke Café ? kau lihat sekarang jam berapa!"

" Oh My.. Kau sih mengajakku berbicara terus, Dah.. aku pergi dulu ya". Kyungsoo mengambil tasnya dengan terburu-buru dan berlari keluar kamar.

" Bukannya tadi dia sendiri yang memulai pembicaraan". Baekhyun bermonolog.

**EMPAT HARI KEMUDIAN**

**Di Bandara**

" Pesawatnya belum sampai juga". Tersirat kekhawatiran di wajah Baekhyun saat ini .

"Sebentar lagi, noona bersabarlah. Hyung pasti akan segera tiba" Ucap Sehun menenangkan.

"Tapi kita sudah menunggunya dua jam disini". Baekhyun berkata dengan ibu jari yang bertautan seolah menandakan bahwa dirinya benar-benar sangat cemas.

"Sudahlah lebih baik Hyung tunggu saja bersama yang lain disitu". Sehun menunjuk sebuah bangku panjang yang di duduki Orang tuanya, orang tua Chanyeol dan juga Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun menghela nafas lalu kemudian mengangguk, dia mulai berjalan menghampiri tempat dimana yang lainnya sedang menunggu. Namun langkah terhenti ketika mendengar suara yang sangat di kenalnya, suara yang sangat di rindukannya. Suara Park Chanyeol.

"HELLO EVERYBODY, I'M HOME" Suara itu terdengar begitu lantang dan juga berat.

Baekhyun membalikan badannya, dia melihat seorang pria yang memakai kaos berwarna navy polos dengan jacket jeans biru muda, ditambah sepatu sneakers juga kacamata hitam dan jangan lupa koper besar ditangannya. Pria itu berjalan kearahnya. Namun sebelum pria itu semakin mendekat kearahnya, Sehun terlebih dahulu menghampiri pria tersebut dan langsung memeluknya.

"Hyung kau sampai ? kami menunggumu dari tadi dan aku sangat merindukanmu hyung". Kata-kata itulah yang Baekhyun dengar namun nyatanya gadis masih tak bergeming di tempatnya. Matanya hanya terpaku lurus pada sosok itu.

"Ne, Hyung juga sangat merindukanmu dan juga yang lainnya". Selepas mengatakan hal itu Chanyeol menghampiri yang lain memberi salam kepada orang tuanya dan menyapanya satu-satu orang yang telah menunggunya. Dan yang terakhir orang yang belum Chanyeol sapa saat ini masih tetap berdiri mematung menatap dirinya dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca.

Chanyeo melihat Baekhyun lalu mengulas senyumnya. Chanyeol berjalan menghampiri Baekhyun, menatap lekat kedua bola mata gadis itu. Di usapnya lembut pipi kanan Baekhyun.

"I'm Home Baby" Chanyeol berkata dengan masih menatap kedua bola mata itu.

"You're getting more beautiful hmm?".

"YeollHhhmmp" Belum selesai Baekhyun berucap tiba-tiba Chanyeol memotongnya dengan sebuah ciuman.

Semua orang yang ada disana memandang kaget dan juga tak percaya, tak terkecuali Baekhyun yang kini tengah merasakan ciuman dari kekasihnya itu. Mereka tak habis pikir Bagaimana Chanyeol bisa mencium Baekhyun di tempat umum seperti ini ? Bahkan dulu untuk sekedar Berpelukanpun Chanyeol sudah sungkan. 'INI SEPERTI BUKAN CHANYEOL' Ujar semuanya membatin.

**#TBC#**

Ahh.. Jadi gimana ?*ala the comment* maaf ya kalu ceritanya gak bagus trus buat penulisan bahasa inggrisnya kalau ancur ya maaf. Itu kimkha gak pake google translate sekemampuannya kimkha Kimkha ngejelasin keadaan para tokoh lewat dialog biar gak olok kata. (?) dan kayaknya ini FF masih panjang bgt walaupun kimkha pengennya ini FF pendek aja. Trus buat Defects Love itu lagi dalam proses soalnya kimkha udah lama gak lanjut itu FF jadi nya nge blank gini deh giliran mau ngelanjutin. Harus baca ulang trus dapetin feelnya lagi. Soalnya yang Chapter 3 kemarin di publish itu bikinnya sebenranya udah lama dan sebernya belum selesai. Kkk.. So so sorry yah readers.. tapi tetep kimkha mohon komennya, kesan, kritik sama sarannya juga.


	2. Chapter 2

**RETROUVAILLES Chapter 2**

Author : Kimkha~

Genre : Hurt/comfort, Romance, little bit angst.

Maincast : Chanbaek

Length : Chapter.

Rate : M

Warning : Genderswitch

NO Siders!

NO Bash!

**Selamat membaca kawan-kawan ^^ dan hati-hati ini rate M !**

Baekhyun POV

Besok adalah hari pernikahanku dengan seseorang yang sangat aku cintai. Park Chanyeol dialah orang yang sangat aku cintai, seseorang yang aku nanti tiga tahun lamanya dan orang yang mulai hari esok akan resmi menyandang status sebagai suamiku. Aku sangat bahagia menyambut hari esok. Penantianku selama ini berbuah manis bukan? Aku memperhatikan diriku yang tersenyum-senyum sendiri di meja rias kamarku. Kini aku berada di rumahku yang berada di Bucheon, karena pernikahanku esok akan dilaksanakan disini.

Cklek. Aku mendengar pintu kamarku terbuka. Aku menoleh untuk melihat siapa yang masuk kedalam kamarku.

"Eoh, Umma" Ucapku sedikit terkejut. Umma berjalan menghampiriku.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan sayang? Kenapa kau tidak tidur, hm ? besok hari pernikahanmu harusnya kau segera tidur".

"Ahh.. aku hanya sedang melamun saja, umma".

"Tidak baik anak gadis melamun seperti itu, apalagi malam-malam seperti ini". Ucap umma sambil mengelus-elus rambutku.

"Ne, umma" Aku tersenyum pada umma lewat pantulan cermin di depanku.

"Umma, tidak menyangka harus melepasmu secepat ini sayang. Rasanya baru kemarin umma masih menyuapimu di pangkuan umma-" umma berhenti sejenak lalu menghela nafas.

"-apa kau sudah siap menjadi seorang istri. Umma sebenarnya sedikit terkejut dengan perubahan sikap Chanyeol sepulangnya dia dari Inggris. Umma hanya merasa khawatir. Entah kenapa".

Aku memegang tangan umma yang berada di bahuku "Gwencana umma, semua akan baik-baik saja. Aku sangat bahagia. Mungkin kejadian di bandara itu karena Chanyeol sangat merindukanku".

"Ya, semoga saja. Umma akan selalu mendoakan yang terbaik untuk putri umma tercinta ini dan kau harus menjadi istri yang baik dan berbakti pada suamimu !".

"Ne, Arraseo umma"

"Cha~ sebaiknya kau tidur sekarang, ini sudah sangat larut. Harus cukup tidur karena hari esok pasti sangat melelahkan".

Aku berdiri dari bangku rias. Berbalik menatap ibuku.

"Siap ummaku yang cantik. Aku akan tidur sekarang, umma juga harus tidur sekarang". Aku mengecup kedua pipi umma sebelum pergi menuju tempat tidurku.

Aku terbaring saat melihat umma keluar dan menutup pintu kamarku rapat.

"Hahh~ semoga hal yang kutakutkan tidak terjadi. Semoga pasti baik-baik saja". Ucapku bermonolog. Sebelum akhirnya aku tertidur. Aku tidak sabar untuk menghadapi hari esok.

Baekhyun POV END

Author POV

**Acara resepsi pernikahan**

"Kyaaaa.. Baekhyun-ah chukae"  
"Ne, gomawo Kyungsoo-ya. Aku bahagia sekali hari ini".

"Tentu saja kau harus bahagia Baekhyun-ah. Ini hari istimewamu dan juga Chanyeol. Oh ya ngomong-ngomong Chanyeol dimana?"

"Hmmph.. Chanyeol.. Ah.. Itu Chanyeol". Baekhyun menunjuk suaminya yang berdiri di depan pintu masuk dengan seorang wanita Cantik, mereka berdua terlihat begitu akrab.

"YA, kenapa dia malah bersama wanita itu disana. Harusnya dia mendampingi istrinya. Bukannya malah berkumpul dengan orang lain. Lagi pula siapa mereka Baekhyun-ah ? apa kau mengenal mereka" Ucap Kyungsoo menuntut jawaban Baekhyun.

"Aku.. aku juga tidak tahu Kyungsoo-ya. Tapi mungkin nanti aku akan bertanya padanya". Baekhyun berujar sendu.

"Ishh.. kau ini. kau tau aku merasa bahwa Chanyeol yang sekarang sangat berbeda dengan Chanyeol yang dulu. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana tapi aku sangat khawatir padamu Baekhyun-ah". Kyungsoo menggenggam tangan sahabatnya.

"Kau tenang saja. Aku yakin Chanyeol masih sama seperti dulu dan aku yakin Chanyeol sangat mencintaiku jadi kau tenang saja ya". Baekhyun bekata sambil meletakan kedua tangannya di bahu Kyungsoo.

"Ne. Semoga tuhan memberkati kalian berdua". Baekhyun tersenyum

"Ne".

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Nuna, aku pikir kau tidak akan datang" Chanyeol menghampiri seorang wanita .

" Nentu saja aku harus datang ke pernikahan Hoobae ku yang satu ini. aku tidak menyangka kau akan menikah secepat ini Chanyeol. Hahaha" Wanita itu tertawa sambil menepuk sebelah bahu Chanyeol.

"Yaahhh.. begitulah nuna. Orang tuaku ingin aku segera menikah".

"Benarkah?" wanita itu menunjukan senyum tanda tidak percayanya.

"Dulu itu memang keinginanku. Tapi sekarang sepertinya tidak". Chanyeol menjawab dengan nada santai.

"Aku tahu, kau pasti sudah terbiasa dengan kehidupan di inggris bukan? Akupun sama sepertimu Chanyeol makanya disini pun aku hanya bergaul dengan orang-orang yang memang tidak asing dengan pergaulan di eropa.".

"Ya untungnya aku diterima POSCO. Setidaknya aku bisa bertemu lagi dengan nuna dan rekan kerjaku disana juga hampir semua lulusan Eropa dan Amerika hahaha".

"Hahaha.. Oh ya, aku lihat istrimu sangat cantik dan juga polos. Aku merasa prihatin melihatnya menikah dengan pria sepertimu".

"Hei.. memangnya aku pria yang seperti apa?" protes Chanyeol.

"Memangnya kau pikir aku lupa ? kau itu sama brengseknya dengan Kris. Aku yakin pasti semua wanita di kelas kalian sudah kalian tiduri kan ?"

"Hahaha.. Ayolah nuna, aku hanya menikmati masa muda. Seperti kau tidak saja. Lagipula kau juga pernah kan merasakan bagaimana kehebatanku di atas ranjang".

"Ya aku sudah tau bagaimana rasanya, Ck." Wanita itu berdecak sembari tersenyum.

"Ah.. sebaiknya aku kembali kesana. Baekhyun mungkin sedang mencariku".

"Oh baiklah"

"Mungkin nanti kita bisa bermain-main seperti dulu lagi, Yuri nuna. Aku tinggal" Chanyeol pergi meninggalkan Yuri sendirian.

"Ck. Aku tidak janji, Chanyeol". Ucap Yuri tersenyum.

AUTHOR POV END

BAEKHYUN POV

**Malam Hari**

"Yeollie, apakah kau bahagia?" aku bertanya pada seseorang yang saat ini telah sah menjadi suamiku. Aku menyandarkan kepalaku di bahunya yang lebar. Saat ini kami tengah berada di dalam kamar, tepatnya di atas tempat tidur. Malam ini adalah malam pertamaku dan Chanyeol. Sejujurkan aku takut dan juga gugup. Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang.

"Ne, tentu saja aku sangat bahagia Baekkie. Akhirnya aku bisa menikah dengan seseorang yang sangat aku cintai". Aku bahagia mendengarnya. Aku sungguh tidak sabar menanti hari-hari kami kedepanya. Hari-hariku menjadi istri seorang Park Chanyeol.

"Aku juga bahagia Yeollie, sangat bahagia malah". Aku melihat Chanyeol tengah menatapku sekarang. Dia mendekatkan wajahnya padaku. Aku tahu apa yang akan dia lakukan. Aku memejamkan mataku ketika aku merasa bibirnya menyentuh permukaan bibirku. Ciuman yang awalnya terasa begitu romantis kini terasa menjadi begitu liar. Aku tahu pasti apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Dan aku sudah siap, siap memberikan segalanya untuk Chanueol –suamiku-.

Aku merasakan tangan Chanyeol masuk ke dalam pakaian yang aku kenakan. Mengelus perutku perlahan sebelum kemudian tangannya naik ke atas menyentuh payudara kananku. Aku mulai merasakan pijatan-pijatan lembut yang diberikan oleh suamiku.

"Eunghh..Yeollie~" Suara itu berhasil keluar dari mulutku.

"You're mine tonight. Let me fuck you Babe". Ucap Chanyeol seraya kini menciumi dan menjilati leherku, memberikan beberapa tanda keunguan disana.

"Aaaahhh" Ucapku mendesah.

Tangannya perlahan membuka baju yang ku kenakan sehingga sekarang aku hanya mengenakan bra berwarna nude. Aku melihat Chanyeol menatap payudaraku dan berkata.

"You have a good size". Walaupun aku tidak terlalu bisa berbahasa inggris. Tapi setidaknya aku mengerti apa yang baru saja dia katakan. Mungkin sekarang Chanyeol dapat melihat semburat malu di pipiku. Kenapa Chanyeol jadi sefrontal itu ?

"Ahh.." tiba-tiba tangan Chanyeol meremas payudaraku kuat-kuat, dan itu membuatku terkejut. Chanyeol kemudian membuka braku dengan sangat terburu-buru. Aku bisa melihat nafsu yang besar dari matanya saat ini.

Langsung diraupnya nipple kananku, diemutnya dengan sangat kuat sedangkan tangannya bermain-main dengan nipple kiriku. Aku hanya mampu melenguh merasakan sensasi baru dan aneh yang baru kali ini aku rasakan. Setelah puas bermain dengan dadaku tangan Chanyeol turun kebawah mengelus-ngelus vaginaku yang masih tertutup celana piyamaku. Aku hanya mampu kembali melenguh.

Chanyeol tiba-tiba berdiri dan membuka seluruh pakaiannya. Mataku terbelalak melihat sesuatu yang baru kali ini aku lihat bentuknya. Ukuran kejantanan miliknya sangatlah besar, aku tidak yakin benda itu tidak akan menyakitiku nantinya, tuhan aku takut.

"Kulumlah ini sayang !". Ucap Chanyeol menunjuk kejantanannya. Sedang aku menatapnya ragu-ragu.

"Ta-tapi bukankah itu menjijikan" aku melihat Chanyeol memutar kedua bola matanya, apa dia kesal padaku ? oh tidak.

" Tentu saja tidak, Baekhyun sayang. Ini memang yang selalu di lakukan wanita pada pasangannya, ayo cobalah". Karena aku tidak ingin mengecewakan suamiku, dengan ragu aku menggenggam batang kejantannya yang berukuran jumbo. Lidahku mulai menyentuh permukaan kulit kejantanannya. Sebenarnya aku merasa jijik dan lagi rasanya sungguh terasa aneh dilidahku. Kumasukan kemulutku secara perlahan, tapi sepertinya Chanyeol tidak tahan sehingga dia memaju mundurkan kepalaku. Aku dapat mendengar suara desahan suamiku.

"Arrgghh.. Baekhyun.. Ouhh Ahh.." sedangkan aku masih memaju mundurkan kepalaku. Setelah hampir 10 menit aku mengulum milik Chanyeol aku merasa ada cairan yang memasuki tenggorokan ku dan rasanya sangat aneh, disertai lenguhan dari Chanyeol.

"Haaahhhh ini sungguh nikmat sayang".

Baekhyun POV END

AUTHOR POV

Kurang lebih 30 menit melakukan foreplay. Sepertinya Chanyeol tidak sabar untuk langsung ke kegiatan inti malam pertamanya –yang sebenarnya bukan malam pertamanya-. Chanyeol secara perlahan membuka kedua kaki istrinya itu.

"Ini akan terasa sakit sayang tapi lama-lama kau juga akan menikmatinya". Chanyeol berkata di tengah-tengah nafsu nya yang berada di puncak. Chanyeol harus ingat bahwa ia harus memperlakukan istrinya dengan sangat baik. Bukankah dia sedang berperan sebagai suami yang baik ?

"Ne, Arraseo" Baekhyun menjawab disela-sela ketakutannya. Kemudian Chanyeol mengarahkan kejantanannya menuju lubang vagina istrinya perlahan-lahan.

"Isshh.. pe..rih.." ringisan Baekhyun mulai terdengar. Namun Chanyeol tetap melanjutkannya. Setelah dirasa telah masuk setengah, Chanyeol langsung menghentakannya sekaligus. Sehingga terdengar teriakan kesakitan dari Baekhyun.

"Arrghh.. Sakit.. hiks.." Baekhyun menangis karena merasakan sakit yang luar biasa di bagian bawahnya.

"Ssstt.. jangan menangis, mianhe." Chanyel menghapus lelehan air mata di pipi istrinya.

"Kau mau aku melanjutkannya atau kita berhenti saja ?" Chanyeol menatap istrinya seolah-seolah khawatir, padahal dia benar-benar sudah tak tahan untuk mendapatkan kenikmatannya.

"Tentu kita harus melanjutkannya, aku tidak apa-apa". Ucap Baekhyun yang percaya melihat tatapan khawatir dari suaminya itu.

"Mianhae, saranghae" Ucap Chanyeol sebelum kemudian menghentakan kejantanannya maju-mundur di dalam Baekhyun. Dan walaupun Chanyeol awalnya berkata seolah peduli pada istrinya yang merasa kesakitan di malam pertamanya malah menginginkana istrinya melayaninya berkali-kali, Baekhyun tidak bisa menolak karena dia tidak ingin mengecewakan suaminya, dia ingin menjadi istri yang baik untuk suaminya. Park Baekhyun hanya tidak tahu bahwa Park Chanyeol yang sekarang tak kurang dari 'Serigala berbulu domba'.

.

.

.

.

**2 bulan kemudian**

Pernikahan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol kini telah menginjak usia dua bulan. Semua nampak baik-baik saja hingga kini, baekhyun yang selalu melayani dan memenuhi kebutuhan Chanyeol dengan baik dan Chanyeol yang sangat memanjakan Baekhyun ketika berada di rumah. Bahagia, itulah yang Baekhyun rasakan saat ini. Entah kata apa yang pas untuk menggambarkan rasa bahagia seorang Park Baekhyun saat ini, Baekhyun tak henti-hentinya bersyukur atas segala yang telah tuhan berikan, memiki suami sebaik Chanyeol. Itulah yang ada di pikiran Bekhyun saat ini.

Hari ini adalah hari minggu, dan tentu saja Chanyeol hari ini libur dari pekerjaannya. Baekhyun hari ini berniat meminta sang suami untuk mengantarkannya ke supermarket untuk berbelanja bulanan. Baekhyun mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh bagian di apartemen sederhananya, apartemen yang ditinggalinya berada di lantai 17, dilihatnya sang suami sedang terduduk sofa yang menghadap ke jendela apartmennya yang cukup lebar, mungkin ia sedang memandangi langit kota Pohang yang saat ini terbilang cukup cerah.

"Yeollie" Baekhyun berjalan dari arah pantry menuju ruang tengah menghampiri Chanyeol.

"Eoh" Chanyeol menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang.

"Yeo.. yeollie kau merokok?" Baekhyun berdiri tepat di samping sofa yang Chanyeol duduki, Baekhyun terkejut melihat suaminya yang sedang memegang sepuntung rokok yang menyala.

"Ne, aku sedang bosan jadi aku merokok. Ada apa sayang, kenapa kau memanggilku barusan?". Tanya Chanyeol dengan senyumnya tanpa menunjukan rasa bersalah.

"Tapi setahuku dulu kau tidak merokok yeollie dan lagi rokok itu tidak baik untuk kesehatanmu"

"Ini hanya untuk penghilang stress dan bosan saja Baekkie, sudahlah aku tidak akan kenapa-kenapa" Chanyeol menjawab dengan nada yang terdengar sedikit kesal. Baekhyun yang yang tidak mau melihat suaminya semakin kesal mencoba untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan walaupun pada dasarnya Baekhyun merasa kecewa dengan suaminya

" Mianhe yeollie aku hanya khawatir saja, Yeollie antarkan Baekkie ke pasar swalayan ya ! Baekkie mau berbelanja bulanan" Ucap Baekhyun sambil mengelus-elus punggung Chanyeol.

"semua bahan kebutuhan sudah sabis?"

"Hmm.. tidak semua tapi yang lainnya pun hampir habis jadi mumpung sekarang suamiku sedang libur, jadi antarkan Baekkie ! karena sepertinya kita harus berbelanja banyak hari ini". ucapan Baekhyun barusan dibalas dengan senyuman hangat dari Chanyeol. Chanyeol mematikan batang rokoknya lalu kemudian berdiri.

"Ne, Kajja"

Author POV END

Baekhyun POV

Sekarang sudah menunjukan pukul satu malam tapi Chanyeol masih belum pulang. Memang tadi dia memberitahuku kalau hari ini dia akan lembur sampai malam, dia berkata padaku bahwa besok para pemegang saham dari luar negeri akan datang dan dia harus menyiapkan laporan untuk di presentasikan besok.

Suamiku disana bekerja sebagai Corporate Developer . Jabatan Chanyeol sekarang belumlah tinggi tapi tidak bisa di bilang rendah juga karena Chanyeol lulusan luar negeri pastilah dia mendapatkan posisi yang lumayan disana. Dan lagi menurut Chanyeol lulusan luar negeri seperti dirinya disana lebih cepat mendapatkan promosi untuk kenaikan jabatan. Ya, aku hanya dapat berdoa yang terbaik untuk suamiku.

Drrttt.. Drrrttt.. di tengah aku merasakan handphone ku bergetar.

_From : Kyungsoo_

'_Baekhyun-ah, kau sedang tidur ya ? aku merindukanmu'_

Aku terkikik membacanya. Kenapa dia mengirimiku tengah malam begini ?. apa dia belum tidur. Aku juga merindukannya. Aku sentuh layar hp ku, mencoba memanggil sahabatku itu melalui line telepon.

Tut..

Tut..

"Yeoboseyo"

'_Baekhyun-ah'_

"Kyungsoo-ya bogoshipo, kenapa kau menghubungi ku tengah malam begini eoh?"

'_aku tidak bisa tidur, aku kesepian disini sendirian baekhyun-ah. Nado bogoshipo'_

"Aigoo, manis sekali kau madam pororo. Kalau kau kesepian cepatlah menikah dengan si itu kekeke" aku membaringkan tubuhku di atas tempat tidur sambil terkikik karena perkataanku sendiri.

'_si itu ?'_

"Eung, si itu"

'_si itu siapa Byun Baek- eh maksudku Park Baekhyun'_

"Tentu saja si duda tampan Kim jong in kekeke. Bagaimana sudah ada perkembangan belum?" jujur aku penasaran dengan kelanjutan hubungan sahabatku dengan pria itu. Pria itu sepertinya baik, hanya wajahnya saja yang terlihat mesum.

'…_.'_

"Kyungsoo-ya ?"

'_Ne~, ah itu sebenarnya sekarang kami jadi semakin dekat Baekhyun-ah. Tapi aku dan dia masih sekedar teman. Kami belum memiliki hubungan khusus'_

"Gwencana, mungkin nanti dia tidak akan memintamu menjadi pacarnya tapi dia akan langsung melamarmu menjadi istrinya Kyungsoo-ya"

'_menerutmu begitu?'_

"Eung"

'_Ya~ semoga saja' _apa tadi dia bilang ? semoga saja ? aku terkekeh mendengar jawaban sahabat ku yang imut ini. bukankah kemarin dia terkesan mau tidak mau dengan pria itu. Sepertinya kau sudah terjerat cinta duda tampan Kyungsoo-ya !.

'_Baekhyun-ah, apa aku mengganggumu ? mungkin saja kau sedang melakukan sesuatu dengan Chanyeol hahaha'_

"Eiii.. apa yang kau katakan ? aku belum tidur, aku sedang menunggu Chanyeol pulang hari ini dia lembur"

'_Chanyeol belum pulang?'_

"Ne~ dia lembur, tapi sampai selarut ini dia masih belum juga pulang"

'_Dia sibuk sekali, ah kalau begitu aku tidur dulu ya Baekhyun-ah. Kau juga lebih baik tidur'_

"Ah ne~ kau tidurlah besok kan kau harus bekerja

'_Eung, Bye~'_

"Bye"

Sambungan telepon telah terputus, aku menghela nafas dan melirik jam yang menempel di dinding kamar. Kenapa masih belum pulang juga ? . kenapa perusahaan itu tega sekali membiarkan karyawannya terus menerus lembur. Karena memang Chanyeol sering sekali melembur, tapi biasanya dia sudah pulang pukul 11 malam. Itu pun sebenaranya terbilang sangat malam dan sekarang dia masih belum pulang juga. Aku selalu menunggu Chanyeol pulang, aku tidak mau ketika Chanyeol pulang, dia menemukanku sudah tertidur. Suamiku sudah bekerja keras untuku sudah seharusnya aku menjadi istri yang baik juga untuknya.

Baekhyun POV END

Author POV

Terdengar suara hingar bingar yang mampu menulikan telinga dan cahaya lampu yang mampu menyilaukan mata. Chanyeol turun dari kamar hotel yang baru saja di tempatinya dan kembali menuju klub malam yang tadi di datanginya sebelum akhirnya pergi menuju kamar hotel dengan satu rekan kerja wanitanya dan satu wanita penghibur. Klub malam tersebut memang merupakan salah satu fasilitas yang disediakan oleh hotel Hyundai Ulsan, hotel tempat dimana Chanyeol berada saat ini.

"Kau tidak memesan kamar hotel hyung ?" Suara Chanyeol mengeinterupsi seorang pria yang sedang menikmati minumannya. Chanyeol kemudian duduk di samping pria tersebut.

"Aku sedang malas, lagi pula aku tidak seperti kau yang setiap kesini pasti langsung memesan kamar" Ujar pria itu kemudian kembali menegak miumannya.

"hahaha.. aku hanya butuh hiburan hyung"

"Ck, kau kan bisa memintanya dari istrimu"

"Tentu saja aku mendapatkannya juga dari istriku tapi aku juga butuh hiburan yang lain Yongguk hyung"

"You're fuckin' bastard ! You wanna drink ?

"Tidak terimakasih, aku sudah berusaha menghilangkan bau alcohol yang tadi. Karena aku tidak mau sampai Baekhyun curiga padaku"

"Kau ini munafik sekali"

"Apa yang lain sudah pulang?"

"Belum, yang lain masih di kamar hotel. Dan tumben sekali kau lama, biasanya kau tidak akan berlama-lama karena takut dengan istrimu itu haha."

"Aku bukannya takut hyung, aku hanya tidak mau membuat Baekhyun curiga. Dan tadi Yuri noona dan wanita itu benar-benar membuatku gila. Eoh apa penampilanku tidak mencurigakan ? tadi aku hanya mandi sebentar." Chanyeol menciumi dan memerika kemeja sebentar.

"Ya~ aku juga beberapa kali melakukannya dengan Yuri dan dia cukup membuatku ketagihan". Kedua nya kemudian terkekeh bersama. Sungguh mungkin hal itu lucu dan menyenangkan bagi mereka, tapi hal itu merupakan hal sangat menyakitkan bila istri mereka tahu.

"Ah sebaiknya aku pulang sekarang. Ini sudah sangat malam, semoga Baekhyun tidak menungguku".

"Dasar suami takut istri"

"Ck, kau juga harus urusi istrimu hyung kasihan dia. Aku pergi hyung". Chanyeol berkata kemudian mulai melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari club malam ini.

"Ck, Oke" Ujar Yongguk yang masih anteng dengan minumannya.

**5 Bulan kemudian**

Semua masih berjalan seperti biasanya tidak ada yang berubah dan tidak ada sedikitpun kecurigaan Baekhyun atas semua yang telah Chanyeol lakukan selama ini dibelakangnya. Baekhyun sangat mempercayai suaminya itu dan berusaha untuk menjaga kepercayaannya pada suaminya meski terbesit kekhawatiran jauh di lubuk hatinya.

Hari ini hari senin, dimana semua karyawan benar-benar sibuk dengan seluruh pekerjaan dan aktivitas mereka yang sangat melelahkan di perusahaan. Tidak terkecuali untuk seorang Park Chanyeol yang kini benar-benar terlihat sibuk dengan pekerjaannya, berkutat dengan dokumen-dokumen pengembangannya dan berdiri di depan komputer seharian pastilah melelahkan dan membuat otot-otot pegal. Chanyeol masih terus berkutat dengan pekerjaannya, mimik keseriusan tampak jelas tersirat di wajah tampannya meski kini waktu telah menunjukan waktu istirahat bagi para karyawan disana.

"Chanyeol, ayo kita turun ! tidakah kau lapar ? kau ini serius sekali dasar Mr. Clever" suara Bang yongguk yang merupakan rekan kerja Park Chanyeol yang bekerja sebagai Corporate Planner tiba-tiba menginterupsi kegitan Chanyeol dengan dokumen-dokumennya.

"Ah, ne hyung ini aku sudah selesai". Ucap Chanyeol sambil membereskan berkas-berkas di mejanya.

"Kajja" Ujar Yongguk. Lalu mereka pergi ke café di sebrang kantor mereka. Dimana biasanya karyawan yang lainpun menghabiskan waktu istirahatnya disana.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hyung, bagaimana apa laporan perencanaanmu sudah selesai di buat ? " Ujar Chanyeol disela-sela waktu menikmati makan siangnya dengan Yongguk.

"Belum, masih banyak yang harus aku perbaiki lagi. Hahhh.. aku lelah sekali, sepertinya aku butuh hiburan nanti malam". Yongguk berkata sambil memasukan sesendok makanan ke mulutnya.

"Tentu saja, kita membutuhkan hiburan hyung. Aku sudah berkata pada Baekhyun kalau hari ini aku akan lembur hingga larut. Bagaimana dengan Himchan nuna, bukankah dia sedang hamil besar ? Ck, harusnya kau siap siaga hyung berada di rumah menjaga istrimu". Kemudian Chanyeol menyuruput minuman yang di pesannya.

"ah aku tidak peduli. Memangnya bila itu istrimu kau akan melakukannya ?"

"Tentu saja, aku kan suami yang baik lagi pula bila aku seperti kau sekarang ini aku pasti sudah habis oleh orangtuaku juga mertuaku".

"Suami yang baik dari mana ? aku tidak sepertimu Park Chanyeol, aku tidak pandai berakting seperti itu. Biarkan saja toh dari awal himchan tahu kalau aku laki-laki seperti ini salahnya sendiri kenapa dia mencintaiku". Chanyeol yang sedang menikmati makanannya hanya menganggukan kepala mendengar perkataan yongguk. Temannya ini bukankah sama brengsek dengan dirinya?

"Yang lain kemana ? tumben mereka tidak kemari ?" Yongguk mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru café mencari rekan-rekan kerjanya yang lain.

"setahuku mereka pergi ke cabang kita yang di Gwangyang"

"Jadi nanti malam kita pergi berdua ?"

"Ya, tentu saja"

"Hahh.. baiklah"

Mereka berdua mengakhiri perbincangan mereka dan kembali melanjutkan acara menyantap makan siang mereka. Sampai tiba-tiba nampak seorang wanita cantik datang menghampiri mereka.

" Park Chanyeol ?" wanita itu berdiri di samping meja makan yang mereka duduki. Chanyeol dan juga Yongguk menolehkan kepalanya untuk melihat siapa yang berbicara. Mata Chanyeol membulat sempurna melihat siapa wanita yang kini ada di hadapannya.

"Je.. Jesicca ?"

**#TBC#**

**Kawan-kawan gimana ceritanya jelek apa memuaskan kkk.. kalau yang merasa kurang suka sama ceritanya maaf ya. Sebenarnya judul ini gak nyambung sama ceritanya karena diawal ceritanya gak akan kayak gini. Tapi kok malah jadi begini (-_-"). Kimkha berusaha buat cerita ini terkesan se real mungkin dan keliatan kayak sinetron. walau ini jatuhnya bakal kayak sinetron tapi ya asal jangan kebangetan aja lah ya kkk.. **

**Ada yang udah nebak kalau Jessica pasti bakal ada lagi. Ketahuan ya ? hiks.. hiks.. tapi gak apa-apa deh.**

**Kimkha mohon review dari semua kawan-kawan pembaca ya. Boleh kritik atau sarang yang penting komentar yang membangun, jangan nge bash. Biar Kimha semangat ini buat ngelanjut FF nya. Makasih ya salam kenal buat semua yang new reader. ^^***


	3. Chapter 3

**RETROUVAILLES Chapter 3**

Author : Kimkha~

Genre : Hurt/comfort, Romance, little bit angst.

Maincast : Chanbaek

Length : Chapter.

Rate : M

Warning : Genderswitch

NO Siders!

NO Bash!

Selamat membaca kawan-kawan ^_^

Auhor POV

"Jadi kenapa kau bisa ada disini ?" Chanyeol bertanya pada wanita bernama Jessica yang kini ada di depannya.

"Aku merindukamu Chanyeol, dan kebetulan saudaraku ada yang tinggal disini. Aku hanya disini untuk seminggu saja Chanyeol" Wanita bernama Jessica itu duduk manis di hadapan Chanyeol. Mereka saat ini tengah berada di Club malam, tempat yang tidak asing untuk Chanyeol kunjungi.

"Benarkah ? lalu bagaimana dengan tunanganmu ?"

"…"

"Jess ?" Chanyeol mengkerutkan keningnya, melihat wanita di depannya terdiam setelah mendengar pertanyaannya.

"A.. Ah, itu. Brian baik-baik saja. Lagi pula aku kan hanya meninggalkannya untuk satu minggu saja. Karena aku merindukanmu Chanyeol ku sayang". Ucap Jessica seraya tersenyum menggoda.

"I miss you too, Babe"

"But you're married, thats too bad" Jessica menunjukan wajah sedihnya.

"Oh.. it doesn't matter honey ! don't be serious, ok ?" Chanyeol mengusap pipi Jessica perlahan. Sedangkan ucapan Chanyeol hanya dibalas dengan senyuman manis oleh Jessica.

Chanyeol dan Jessica terlihat asik dengan perbincangan mereka. Sesekali saling menggoda dan sentuhan-sentuhan pun tak luput dilakukan keduanya. Sampai seorang pria datang mengusik mereka berdua.

"Yo~ Chanyeol" sapa pria itu menghampiri meraka berdua.

"Seunghyun-hyung" Chanyeol menolehkan kepalanya melihat pria bernama Seunghyun itu. Dan Seunghyun hanya melayangkan senyuman pada mereka berdua.

"Siapa wanita seksi ini ? aku belum pernah melihatnya disini" Seunghyun bertanya pada Chayeol

"Dia Jessica, dia temanku ketika aku berkuliah di inggris. Dan Jessica kenalkan ini Seunghyun-hyung dia rekan kerjaku". Senghyun mengulurkan tangannya pada Jessica yang lalu disambut dengana manis oleh Jessica.

"Sebenarnya teman kerjaku yang lain masih banyak. Tapi sepertinya mereka sedang bersenang-senang di kamar hotel" .

"Yahhh.. mereka sedang bersenang-senang. Bagaimana kalau kau juga ikut bersenang-senang dengan kami cantik?" Senghyun melayangkan senyuman mesumnya pada Jessica.

Entah kenapa Jessica terlihat terkejut dan juga panik mendengar pertanyaan pria itu.

"Ti..ti..dak , tidak terimakasih" Jessica melirik ragu Chanyeol.

"Kenapa?" Chanyeol terlihat bingung melihat mimik muka Jessica yang nampak ketakutan.

"Kau seperti tidak biasa saja dengan hal ini" lanjut Chanyeol dengan tersenyum meremehkan.

"Bukan seperti itu. Aku.. aku.., kau tahu kan kalau aku merindukanmu Chanyeol ? dan aku tidak akan lama disini. So I just wanted to spend my time with you".

" Kau dengar hyung ? dia hanya ingin menghabiskan malam panas denganku. Lebih baik kau pergi dan cari wanita lain saja hyung.. haha" Chanyeol berkata dengan senyum kemenangan terukir jelas di wajahnya.

Seunghyun memutar bola matanya malas. " Oke baik, kalian bersenang-senanglah. Dan kau cantik. Kau akan menyesal telah menolak pria setampan aku" Seunghyun berkedip genit sebelum akhirnya pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"Kau bilang kau merindukanku dan hanya ingin mengahiskan waktumu denganku kan ? kalau begitu kau harus membuktikannya Jessica sayang" Ucap Chanyeol tersenyum penuh arti.

"Membuktikannya dengan apa?" Balas Jessica dengan wajah menantangnya.

"Hahh.. kau pasti tau Jess"

Jessica yang mendengar itu hanya terkekeh. "Of course, I know. I'll do it with my pleasure". Jessica mengerlingkan matanya mengoda.

"Let's go" kemudian Chanyeol menarik tangan Jessica keluar dari Club menuju kamar hotel -tentu saja- .

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Chanyeol terlihat sedang merapihkan kemeja kantornya. Memperhatikan dirinya dengan detail, takut kalau-kalau ada sesuatu yang dapat membuat Baekhyun curiga ada pada penampilannya. Waktu sebenarnya masih menunjukan pukul 10 malam. Belum terlalu malam bagi muda mudi yang memiliki gaya hidup liar seperti dirinya. Namun karena di rumah dia merupakan suami yang baik, tentu saja dia harus segera pulang. Dia sudah cukup puas menikmati kegiatan yang menyenangkan dengan Jessica, walau hanya sebentar.

Sedangkan Jessica sudah terlihat rapi, dan duduk di pinggiran ranjang yang berada di kamar hotel itu. Memperhatikan Chanyeol yang tengah berkutat dengan cermin

"Chanyeol"

"Hmm" gumam Chayeol yang masih asik dengan kegiatannya.

"Kau sudah tahu tentang Kris ?"

"Kris ? ada apa dengan Kris ?"

"Kris meninggal, dia meninggal bulan maret kemarin".

'Deg' Chanyeol membelalakan matanya. Menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang, menatap Jessica dengan pandangan yang seolah bertanya 'apa kau serius ?'

"Dia mengalami kecelakaan. Saat itu dia sedang bersama teman wanitanya, kemudian mereka mengalami kecelakaan. Mobil yang mereka tumpangi bertabrakan dengan Truk Teronton dan keduanya tidak selamat" Ucap Jessica melanjutkan.

"…"

"Chanyeol ? kau tidak apa-apa ? wajahmu pucat sekali".

Channyeol masih mematung di tempatnya, nampak masih sangat terkejut. Dia tidak menyangka, temanya mengalami nasib yang mengenaskan.

"Ke.. kenapa tidak ada yang memberitahuku ?"

"Aku pikir kau sudah tahu. Lagi pula dia di makamkan di Cina. Keluarganya juga sangat tertutup, sepertinya mereka cukup malu. Mengingat semua orang tau bagaimana perilaku kris semasa dia hidup".

Chanyeol menggerak-gerakan matanya tak jelas, tubuhnya sedikit gemetar. 'Ada apa denganku ? kenapa aku ketakutan seperti ini ?' Batin Chanyeol. Sekelebat ingatan masa lalunya muncul. Di masa awal-awal pertemanannya dengan Kris.

FLASHBACK

Chanyeol tengah berada di kamar asramanya, terlihat sangat asik dan sibuk dengan buku-buku nya dan sesekali memainkan handphonenya, bertukar pesan dengan kekasihnya yang jauh disana. Chanyeol tersenyum memandang layar Handphonenya.

"Hahhh" Chanyeol menghela nafas. Sejujurnya ia ingin pulang. Kadang ia merasa menyesal, kenapa dia tidak mengambil beasiswa di korea saja. Dengan begitu dia tidak perlu berjauhan dengan kekasihnya. Dia sungguh merindukan Baekhyun kekasihnya.

Cklek. Terdengar suara pintu kamar Chanyeol terbuka. Dilihatnya seorang Pria tampan dan tinggi memasuki kamar.

"Hey Kris" sapa Chanyeol pada Kris yang merupakan Roomatenya di asrama.

"Oh hey Chanyeol. What are doin' ?"

"Hmpph.. Just Reading a book" Ucap Chanyeol sambil mengangkat buku yang di pegangnya.

Kris membaringkan dirinya di tempat tidur, terdengar kekehan kecil dari mulutnya.

"Oh. that's so boring Chanyeol" Chanyeol hanya terdiam tidak menanggapi perkataan Kris.

"Hey Chanyeol. Want to take with me tomorrow night ?" Kris menolehkan kepala nya, menatap Chanyeol yang masih membaca buku di ranjang sebelahnya. Sebuah seringai tampak terukir di wajah Kris.

"Where ?"

"Somewhere, that's a great place. Come on Chanyeol, you need the fun. You won't regret it, believe me !" Chanyeol nampak diam menimang-nimang, karena dirasa tidak ada salahnya maka Chanyeol menganggukan kepalanya. Kris yang melihat itu tersenyum lebar.

"Good~" Kris mengacungkan satu jempolnya.

Keesokan malam

"Kris why you bring me here ? Let's back ! I don't like to be here Kris". Chanyeol merasa tidak nyaman berada di tempat ini. Mereka berdua tengah berada di dalam sebuah bar yang cukup terkenal disana, dimana Chanyeol dapat melihat beberapa wanita dengan pakaian yang terlampau seksi dan juga beberapa penari striptis yang sedang beraksi.

"Oh god, Don't be nerd Chanyeol, Please. Just have fun, ok !" Chanyeol tidak menjawab. Dia benar-benar ingin keluar dari tempat ini sekarang.

"Chanyeol, look at there !" Kris menunjuk seorang wanita cantik dengan penampilannya yang seksi dan baru saja memasuki Bar bersama dengan beberapa temannya.

"I'll introduce her to you" Kris berjalan menghampiri wanita itu dan Chanyeol hanya mengikuti di belakangnya dengan wajah bingungnya.

"JESSICA" panggil Kris pada wanita itu.

FLASHBACK END

Dengan perlahan Jessica berjalan menghampiri Chanyeol, mengusap punggung pria itu mencoba memberi ketenangan.

"Sudah, kau tidak usah cemas. Semua akan baik-baik saja"

Chanyeol masih mematung, tidak terpengaruh dengan usapan yang di berikan oleh Jessica. Tanpa Chanyeol sadari, Jessica wanita yang berada di balik tubuh tegapnya itu tengah menunjukan seringainya.

'Tidak akan ku biarkan kau bersenang-senang di atas penderitaanku, Park Chanyeol' batin Jessica dengan tangannya yang masih mengusap punggung lebar Chanyeol.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pagi hari di kediaman kecil Park Chanyeol, terlihat sang istri tengah sibuk dengan aktivitas pagi harinya, menghidangkan sarapan untuk sang suami tercinta. Chanyeol duduk manis menunggu sang istri memasak, sekarang masih sangat pagi jadi dia tidak perlu terburu-buru pergi ke kantor.

"Ini Yeollie" Baekhyun meletakan sepiring nasi goreng di atas meja makan.

"Terimakasih sayang" Baekhyun duduk di samping suaminya, menemani suaminya sarapan.

"Unngghh.." Baekhyun membekap mulutnya, tiba-tiba perutnya terasa begitu mual. Dengan cepat Baekhyun berlari menuju wastafel yang berada di dapur.

"Hooeekk.. Hooeekk" Baekhyun memuntahkan isi perutnya. Badannya terasa lemas dan perutnya benar-benar terasa mual.

"Baekkie, kau tidak apa-apa ?" Chanyeol menghampiri sang istri dan memijat tengkuknya pelan. Baekhyun mengusap mulutnya lalu menatap Chanyeol.

"Aku tidak apa-apa Yeollie, hanya saja memang akhir-akhir ini aku sering sekali merasa pusing dan mual".

"Sudah ke dokter ?" tanya Chanyeol. Baekhyun menggelengkan kepala sebagai jawaban.

"Kalau begitu nanti siang kita pergi ke dokter ya ? aku akan menemanimu" Chanyeol mengusap rambut Baekhyun pelan.

"Iya nanti siang aku akan ke dokter, tapi nanti aku pergi sendiri saja. Yeollie pasti banyak pekerjaan di kantor. Baekkie tidak apa-apa".

"Benar tidak apa-apa ? aku khawatir padamu sayang". Chanyeol berkata dengan wajahnya yang nampak Khawatir.

"Sungguh Yeollie sayang, tidak apa-apa" Baekhyun tersenyum manis sambil mengusap-usap lengan suaminya.

Author POV END

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Baekhyun POV

Aku sedang berada di ruangan dokter rumah sakit di dekat apartemen, menunggu hasil pemeriksaan kesehatanku.

"sudah berapa lama anda menglami pusing dan mual nyonya ?" ucap dokter bertanya padaku.

"sekitar 2 minggu yang lalu "dokter itu hanya mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya.

"Jadi bagaimana dokter ?" aku lihat dokter itu tersenyum ke arahku. Kenapa dia tersenyum ? memangnya ada apa denganku ?

"Selamat Nyoya, anda positif hamil. Usia kandungan anda saya perkirakan baru berumur 2 bulan. Untuk lebih detailnya anda bisa memeriksakannya di dokter kandungan. Sekali lagi selamat nyonya". Dokter itu tersenyum tulus padaku.

Sedangkan aku masih terdiam, memproses kata-kata dokter barusan. Aku hamil ? setelah lama menanti akhirnya aku hamil. Oh, sungguh rasanya aku ingin sekali menangis. Aku tidak sabar untuk memberitahukan kabar gembira ini pada Chanyeol dan juga keluarga yang lain. Aku sungguh tidak sabar, bagaimana reaksi suamiku nanti saat dia tahu sebentar lagi dia akan menjadi seorang ayah ? . Kuusap perlahan perutku.

"Terimakasih dokter" ucapku dengan senyum bahagia yang terlukis jelas di wajahku.

Terimakasih Tuhan.

Baekhyun POV END

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Author POV

Chanyeol sedang membereskan meja kerjanya dan bersiap untuk pergi keluar, karena sebentar lagi waktu istirahat tiba. Chanyeol mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekitar dan melihat Seunghyun datang menghampiri meja kerjanya.

"Chanyeol, nanti pulang kerja kita pergi ke rumah Yongguk" Ucap Seunghyun tiba-tiba.

Chanyeol mengkerutkan keningnya bingung "Memang ada apa?"

"Kau belum tahu ? Istri Yongguk meninggal, dia meninggal setelah melahirkan anak pertama mereka". Mata Chanyeol membulat terkejut mendengarnya.

"Himchan nuna meninggal ? lalu bagaimana dengan Yongguk hyung ?"

"Aku tidak tahu, maka dari itu. Nanti sepulang kerja kau, aku dan juga yang lain. Kita bersama-sama pergi ke rumah duka".

"Baiklah hyung" Chanyeol menganggukan kepala masih dengan ekspresi shocknya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Baekhyun tengah berjalan di lorong apartemennya, dengan dua buah kantong belanjaan di tangannya. Sepulang dari rumah sakit, Baekhyun pergi ke super market terdekat untuk berbelanja sedikit bahan makanan karena hari ini ia ingin memasak enak untuk merayakan kehamilannya.

Langkah Baekhyun terhenti ketika dia melihat seorang wanita berdiri di depan pintu tempat tinggalnya. Baekhyun berjalan menghampiri wanita itu.

"Maaf anda siapa ? Kenapa anda berdiri di depan pintu apartemen saya ?" tanya Baekhyun pada wanita itu. Wanita itu menolehkan kepalanya lalu tersenyum hangat.

"Apa kau Baekhyun ?"

"Iya betul ? kau mencariku ?" wanita itu mengangguk lalu tersenyum.

"Ne, Jessica imnida. Senang bertemu dengan mu Baekhyun-ssi"

.

.

"Jadi ada keperluan apa anda kesini Jessica-ssi ?" Jessica dan Bekhyun kini berada di ruang tamu. Baekhyun bertanya setelah menyuguhkan minuman untuk tamunya.

"Sebelumnya aku ingin memberitahukanmu bahwa aku adalah teman Chanyeol ketika di Inggris. Aku kesini hanya ingin memberitahukanmu siapa Chanyeol sebenarnya Baekhyun-ssi". Ucap Jessica setelah sebelumnya meminum teh yang disuguhkan Baekhyun.

"Maksudmu ? aku tidak mengerti. Memangnya suamiku kenapa?" dahi Baekhyun mengkerut bingung.

"Kau boleh percaya atau tidak padaku Baekhyun-ssi. Suami mu itu adalah pria brengsek. Aku mengenalnya cukup lama, pergaulannya di Inggris sangatlah liar. Dia bermain dengan banyak wanita dan menidurinya. Dia sangat hobi pergi ke Club malam dan mabuk-mabukan dengan teman-temannya. Dia hanya bersikap pura-pura baik di depanmu Baekhyun-ssi". Baekhyun menggelangkan kepala nya mendengar penuturan wanita di depannya.

"itu tidak mungkin. Chanyeol bukan orang yang seperti itu. Aku mengenal suamiku sangat lama sekali. Dia adalah pria yang baik. Anda jangan pernah mencoba untuk memfitnah suamiku Jessica-ssi itu tidak mungkin".

"Aku tidak mencoba untuk memfitnah Chanyeol. Itu memang kenyataannya Baekhyun-ssi".

"…"

"Chanyeol itu brengsek, dia bermain dengan banyak wanita di belakangmu-" Jessica menghela nafasnya sejenak.

"Dan salah satu dari wanita itu adalah aku" Baekhyun membelalakan matanya tidak percaya.

"Kau ?"

"Ya, aku"

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya cepat "Tidak.. tidak.. itu tidak mungkin. Pasti kau berbohong Jessica-ssi"

"Aku mengatakannya karena aku merasa kasihan padamu Baekhyun-ssi. Kau wanita yang baik tidak sepantasnya kau memiliki suami seperti Chanyeol"

"…"

"Ahh.. sepertinya aku tidak bisa berlama-lama. Aku pamit pulang Baekhyun-ssi"

Baekhyun termenung di depan pintu apartemennya, setelah baru saja mengantarkan Jessica sampai depan apartemennya. Termenung memikirkan perkataan-perkataan Jessica tentang suaminya. Baekhyun benar-benar tidak percaya bila suaminya seperti itu. Semua yang dikatakan Jessica benar-benar jauh dari apa yang dilihat Baekhyun.

'aku percaya padamu Chanyeol. Aku percaya padamu' ucap Baekhyun dalam hati.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Suasana duka nampak begitu terasa ketika Chanyeol dan rekan kerjanya yang lain datang ke rumah Yongguk untuk turut berbela sungkawa. Terdapat banyak orang di rumah itu, mereka pastilah keluarga dan kerabat baik yongguk dan juga himchan. Jenazah Himchan masih berada di rumah duka dan baru akan dikebumikan besok pagi. Chanyeol menghampiri Yongguk yang sedang menangis di dekat peti mati mendiang istrinya, dapat Chanyeol dengar tangisan dan lirihan yang keluar dari mulut Yongguk.

"Himchan, maafkan aku. Jangan tinggalkan aku Himchan. Himchan.. hiks.. hiks.. Himchan" Yongguk terus menerus menyerukan kata maaf dan memanggil nama istrinya.

"Hyung" Chanyeol menepuk punggung Yongguk pelan. Yongguk memutar kepalanya dengan tangannya yang masih memeluk peti mati istrinya. Keadaannya begitu mengenaskan, wajahnya nampak kusut dan matanya begitu memerah karena menangis.

"Chanyeol-ah" ucapnya menyahut.

"Aku turut berduka cita. Kau harus tabah Yongguk hyung".

Yongguk menggangukan kepalanya dan tersenyum masam "Terimakasih" Ucapnya singkat.

Seorang wanita tua menghampiri mereka sambil membawa bayi di pangkuannya.

"Yongguk-ah, dari tadi dia tidak berhenti menangis. Umma tidak tahu harus bagaimana untuk menenangkannya". Ucap Mrs. Bang menunjuk bayi yang ada dalam gendongannya itu.

"Dia anakmu hyung ?" Chanyeol memperhatikan bayi yang terbungkus selimut itu.

"Umma, biarkan aku saja yang menggendongnya". Mrs. Bang memberikan bayi itu pada anaknya lalu pergi menghampiri tamu yang lain yang ada di rumah duka itu.

"Ya, dia anakku. Dia sangat cantikan Chanyeol ? lihatlah dia sangat mirip dengan ibunya" Yongguk mencium pipi anaknya sayang.

"Kau benar hyung, dia sangat mirip dengan Himchan nuna. Siapa namanya hyung ?".

"Aku belum sempat memberikananya nama, mungkin setelah ini aku baru akan memikirkannya".

"Ne hyung, dia lucu sekali" Chanyeol memperhatikan bayi dalam gendongan Yongguk dan memegang-megang pipinya. Yongguk hanya tersenyum.

"Kau tahu Chanyeol ? andai aku dapat memutar kembali waktu, aku akan memperbaiki semuanya. Aku tidak akan menyia-nyiakan Himchan, aku akan selalu ada disampingnya dan tidak akan menyakitinya seperti yang telah aku lakukan padanya . Aku memang brengsek, kini aku menyesal setelah semuanya terlambat".

"…"

"Aku berharap kejadian yang aku alami bisa menjadi pelajaran untuk kita semua. Ada baiknya kita berhenti perilaku kita yang sudah di luar batas ini. apalagi kita semua telah berkeluarga bukan ? aku pun begitu sekarang aku hanya ingin fokus merawat dan membesarkan anakku. Aku tidak membuat Himchan kecewa dan tidak ingin menyesal untuk kedua kalinya".

"…"

"Kau tak apa aku tinggal ? aku ingin menidurkan putriku. Dia sudah tertidur".

Ucap Yongguk sambil menimang-nimang bayinya.

"Oh.. iya tidak apa-apa hyung. Aku juga sepertinya akan langsung pulang"

Yongguk meninggalkan Chanyeol menuju kamarnya, dan Chanyeol menatap kepergian Yongguk, masih berpikir dan mencerna kata-kata temannya barusan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"AKU PULANG" suara pintu terbuka beriringan dengan teriakan Chanyeol yang menggema ke seluruh penjuru ruangan. Baekhyun yang sedang menonton TV bergegas berjalan menghampiri suaminya. Membukakan jas dan mengambil tas kerja suaminya. Waktu menunjukan pukul 6 sore, Chanyeol memang mengatakan pada Baekhyun bahwa hari ini dia tidak lembur.

"Aku sudah menyiapkan makanan. Hari ini aku masak lumayan banyak. Yeollie mau makan dulu atau mandi dulu ?"

"Aku sangat lapar, aku makan dulu saja lalu mandi" Chanyeol berjalan menuju meja makan. Dan sedikit terkejut melihat banyak makanan yang tersaji di atas meja makan.

"Waw.. ada acara apa ini ? kenapa kau memasak makanan banyak sekali ?" Baekhyun tidak menjawab dan hanya tersenyum. Mendudukan suaminya di atas kursi dan menyajikan makanan untuk suaminya. Chanyeol yang masih penasaran kemudian kembali bertanya.

"Baekkie sayang, ayo katakan ada apa ini ? setahuku hari ini bukan hari yang spesial" ucap Chanyeol sambil memasukan sendok ke mulutnya.

"Hari ini hari yang special Yeollie. Tadi siang aku sudah pergi ke rumah sakit".

Chanyeol mengerutkan keningnya tidak mengerti "Lalu apa yang dokter katakan?"

"Hhmm.."

"Sayang?"

"Aku.. hamil Yeollie" ucap Baekhyun sambil tersenyum manis. Chanyeol yang sedang menyendokan makanan tiba-tiba terhenti dan memandang sang istri tidak percaya.

"Sudah dua bulan Yeollie" Lanjutnya.

"Ka..Ka..Kau serius ?" Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun lekat-lekat.

"Eung~" Chanyeol berdiri menghampiri Baekhyun yang duduk di depannya. Lalu memeluk istrinya erat. Tanpa dirasanya senyum lebar terlukis di wajahnya.

"Oh.. tuhan, Baekkie benarkah itu ? sungguh aku bahagia sekali sayang mendengarnya. Itu berarti sebentar lagi aku akan menjadi seorang ayah. Terimakasih sayang". Chanyeol mengecup kening Baekhyun dan kembali memeluknya.

"Aku juga sangat bahagia Yeollie" Baekhyun memutuskan untuk tidak mempercayai apapun yang di katakan Jessica tadi siang. Dia akan mempercayai suaminya. Suami yang dicintainya.

.

.

"Baekkie aku tidak sabar menunggu jagoan kecil kita lahir" Chanyeol mengelus perut Baekhyun pelan. Mereka berdua tengah berbaring di atas ranjang mereka dan bersiap untuk tidur.

"Aku juga tidak sabar Yeollie. Tapi kita harus menunggunya 6 bulan lagi".

"Itu lama sekali" Baekhyun hanya terkikik mendengarnya.

"Oh ya. Bagaimana kabar teman kerja Yeollie yang istrinya meninggal ? tadi Yeollie sudah kesana?" Seketika Chanyeol menghentika usapan tangannya di perut Baekhyun.

"Oh.. Ya sudah, Aku kasihan padanya, keadaanya sangat mengkhawatirkan. Sekarang dia harus merawat anaknya seorang diri".

"Kasian sekali, aku harap dia bisa tabah menerima semua ini. Sekarang sudah malam ayo kita tidur Yeollie"

"Ne~ ayo kita tidur. Sleep tight baby"

Baekhyun memejamkan matanya dan mulai memasuki alam mimpinya. Sedangkan Chanyeol sedari tadi hanya diam memperhatikan Baekhyun, memperhatikan wajah istrinya lekat-lekat. Memandangnya dengan ekspresi yang sulit untuk diartikan.

'Baekhyun' Ucap Chanyeol dalam hati.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sudah seminggu penuh Jessica tinggal di Pohang. Dalam seminggu itu hampir setiap hari dia bertemu dengan Chanyeol dan berakhir dengan menghabiskan waktu yang menyenangkan berdua. Besok pagi Jessica akan kembali ke inggris. Tapi sebelumnya ia ingin bertemu dengan Chanyeol sebelum ia kembali. Adahal yang harus Chanyeol ketahui. Mengenai alasannya datang kemari.

Saat ini Jessica berada di café seberang tempat Chanyeol bekerja. Sekarang sudah hampir jam istirahat, ia duduk di sudut café dengan segelas kopi di mejanya menunggu kedatangan Chanyeol. Dilihatnya beberapa orang yang memasuki café lengkap dengan setelan kerja yang mereka kenakan, di lihatnya pula Chanyeol datang memasuki café. Chanyeol mengedarkan pandangan lalu melambaikan tangannya pada seseorang yang sedari tadi menunggunya.

"Jess, apa kau menunggu lama ?" Chanyeol mendudukan dirinya berhadapan dengan Jessica.

"Tidak, aku juga baru datang".

"Ah.. sayang sekali kau harus pulang. Kenapa kau tidak tinggal lebih lama ? aku masih merindukanmu" ucap Chanyeol yang menunjukan wajah kecewanya.

"Ck. Aku harus segera pulang Chanyeol. Karena urusanku disini sudah selesai".

"Memangnya kau punya urusan apa sayang ?"

"Tentu saja aku punya urusan denganmu, Chanyeol. Hahhh.." Jessica menghela nafas sejenak sebelum melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Kau tahu Chanyeol ?"

"Hmm" Chanyeol hanya bergumam menanggapi.

"Aku dan Brian sudah tidak bersama lagi. Dia memutuskan pertunangannya denganku". Kesedihan nampak terlihat di wajah Jessica. Sedangkan Chanyeol terkejut mendengar pengakuan Jessica.

"Apa ? Tapi kenapa bukankah hubungan kalian selama ini baik-baik saja?"

"Aku terkena HIV, kau pasti tahukan penyakit menjijikan itu. Dan aku tak sengaja telah menularkan penyakitku ini pada Brian. Dia membenciku lalu pergi meninggalkanku" Jessica menyeringai melihat mata Chanyeol yang membulat sempurna mendengar penuturannya.

"Masa depanku rusak. Aku di tolak bekerja dimanapun, keluargaku mengasingkanku dan orang yang aku cintaipun pergi meninggalkanku. Maka dari itu aku datang kesini. Aku tidak mau bila harus menderita sendirian. Kalian semua yang ikut andil juga harus merasaknnya" lanjut Jessica tersenyum licik.

"Jadi kau sengaja ? Kau ingin menularkan penyakit menjijikan kepadaku ?" geram Chanyeol.

"Seperti itulah"

"Kau iblis Jessica. Aku tidak menyangka kau seperti ini".

"Bila aku iblis lalu kau apa Chanyeol ? tidakkah kau bersyukur memiliki istri seperti Baekhyun. Dia wanita yang sangat baik, bertobatlah Park Chanyeol. Jangan kau sia-siakan wanita sebaik dirinya".

"Diam kau. Lagi pula belum tentu aku akan tertular penyakit menjijikan itu".

"Ya. Kau berdoa saja Chanyeol. Tapi perlu kau ingat, tuhan itu maha adil. Baiklah aku pergi. Semoga setelah ini kita tidak bertemu lagi. Selamat tinggal Park Chanyeol". Jessica melenggang pergi meninggalkan Chanyeol yang masih terduduk di kursi café itu. Badannya gemetar dengan pelipisnya yang sedikit berkeringat.

'Tidak, ini tidak mungkin terjadi. Aku baik-baik saja. Aku tidak akan kenapa-kenapa. Kenapa semuanya jadi seperti ini. Baekhyun.. Baekhyun.. aku harus bagaimana?' ucap Chanyeol dalam hati.

Author POV END

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Chanyeol POV

Ini sudah sebulan sejak Jessica kembali ke Inggris. Aku merasa ketakutan, aku takut aku tertular penyakit menjijikan itu. Dua minggu yang lalu aku memeriksakan keadaanku ke rumah sakit. Namun dokter bilang aku harus menunggu 3 bulan untuk hasil yang akurat. Penyakit HIV bisa terdeteksi setelah kurang lebih tiga bulan sejak virus itu masuk ke dalam tubuh. Maka dari itu dokter menyarankan untuk melakukan pemeriksaan ulang 2 bulan lagi.

Baekhyun sempat bertanya padaku kenapa akhir-akhir ini aku tidak mau menyentuhnya. Padahal dokter mengatakan tidak apa-apa melakukan hubungan pada masa kehamilan asalkan dilakukan dengan hati-hati. Tapi aku berdalih dan mengatakan aku tidak ingin Baekhyun kelelahan dan berpengaruh pada kandungannya. Aku hanya tidak ingin mereka kenapa-kenapa, sebrengsek-brengseknya aku. Aku masih memiliki hati, aku tidak ingin istri dan anakku kenapa-kenapa bila memang benar ternyata aku tertular penyakit itu.

Bila ditanya apakah aku mencintai Baekhyun ? iya tentu saja aku mencintainya. Walau kenyataanya aku sering bermain di belakangnya. Dan bila ditanya apakah aku menyayangi calon bayi yang ada di dalam perut Baekhyun. ? Tentu saja aku menyayanginya dan tentu saja aku bahagia karena dia adalah anakku, darah dagingku sendiri.

Aku sendiri tidak tahu apa yang membuatku menjadi seperti ini. aku sadar sepenuhnya kalau apa yang aku lakukan selama ini salah. Namun aku terlalu terlena dan rasanya terlalu sulit untuku membebaskan diri dari lubang hitam ini.

'Cklek'

aku membuka pintu apartemenku. Aku baru saja pulang bekerja dan aku langsung pulang ke rumah tanpa mampir ke tempat yang biasanya aku kunjungi. Tempat yang aku kunjungi ketika aku beralasan melembur pada istriku. Aku sudah jarang datang kesana bila pun kesana aku hanya minum-minum dan tidak melakukan hal yang lebih.

Penyakit menjijikan itu terus menerus menghantui pikiranku. Apa yang harus aku lakukan bila-bila aku postif HIV ? apa yang Baekhyun lakukan bila ia tahu ? apa dia akan membenciku ? meninggalkanku ? meminta cerai dariku ?

"Yeollie kau melamun, ada apa ?" aku tersadar ketika mendengar suara Baekhyun. Baekhyun sudah menenteng tas kerja dan juga melepas kemejaku. Sejak kapan ia ada disini ?

"Ah.. tidak aku tidak melamun sayang. Kau sudah memasak ? aku lapar sekali" Baekhyun mengangguk dan tersenyum manis. Tuhan, apa aku sudah keterlaluan selama ini ? aku telah mengkhianati wanita sebaik Baekhyun. Jujur rasa bersalah mulai terbesit di benaku. Penyesalan itu selalu muncul di akhir bukan ?

Baekhyun menarik tanganku menuju meja makan. Tapi aku menghentikan langkahku lalu menarik tangannya dan membawanya kedalam pelukanku. Pasti istriku bingung kenapa aku bersikap seperti ini.

"Baekkie"

"Hmm"

"Kau tahu ?"

"Tidak, aku tidak tahu" aku hanya terkekeh mendengarnya. Dia ini lucu sekali.

"Kau tahu ? aku ini sangat mencintaimu"

"Kekeke.. tentu saja aku tahu Yeollie. Aku juga mencintaimu" Ucap Baekhyun yang masih berada dalam dekapanku.

"Benarkah ? kalau begitu kau harus berjanji satu hal padaku" Baekhyun mendongkakan wajahnya menatap wajahku.

"Apa itu Yeollie"

"Berjanjilah untuk terus bersamaku apapun yang terjadi" Ucapku sambil mengusap kepalanya sayang.

"Tentu saja Yeollie, Baekkie akan terus bersama Yeollie apapun yang terjadi. Baekkie berjanji". Aku tersenyum mendengarnya dan kembali mengusap-usap kepala istriku.

"Nah, sekarang ayo makan. Tadi katanya Yeollie lapar" aku melepaskan pelukanku dan Baekhyun kembali menarikku menuju meja makan.

Chanyeol POV END

.

.

Author POV

"Kau tidak makan sayang ? dari tadi kau hanya melihatku saja" Chanyeol menyendokan sesendok sup yang masih hangat ke mulutnya.

"Tidak, Baekkie sudah makan. Baekkie hanya ingin melihat wajah Yeollie kalau sedang makan" Baekhyun memperhatikan Chanyeol yang sedang dalam kegiatan makannya.

"Eoh ? Apa kau sedang mengidam Baekkie ?"

"Hmm.. sepertinya begitu" Chanyeol terkikik terlebih ketika melihat ekspresi sang istri yang menurutnya sangatlah imut.

"Yeollie, tadi Kyungsoo menelepon ku. Kau tau dia bilang apa ?"

Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya "apa yang Kyungsoo katakan ?"

"Dia bilang dia akan menikah dengan seorang duda yang sempat aku katakan waktu itu". Baekhyun berucap namun matanya masih saja memperhatikan sang suami yang sedang makan.

"Wah.. Benarkah ? kapan mereka menikah ? akhirnya sahabatmu itu menikah juga. Hahaha".

"Kyungsoo bilang 2 bulan lagi, mereka akan menikah di Bucheon. Yah.. mereka itu langsung menikah dan tidak berpacaran dulu seperti kita dulu. Tapi aku senang karena setidaknya aku yakin dia itu pria yang baik Yeollie"

"Hmm.." Chanyeol hanya bergumam menanggapi.

"Tapi nanti kita datang ya Yeollie ? kau bisa kan mengambil cuti ? sekalian kita mengunjungi umma dan appa"

"Tentu sayang akan aku usahakan"

Chanyeol melanjutkan acara makannya dengan khidmat ditemani sang istri yang masih setia memperhatikannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Dua bulan kemudian**

Di Bucheon

Hari ini adalah hari pernikahan Kyungsoo bersama seorang pria bernama Kim Jongin. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol kini tengah berada di tempat resepsi. Baekhyun tampak sedang mengobrol dengan sang mempelai wanita sedang sang suami memilih untuk berkumpul bersama dengan orang tua dan juga mertuanya yang juga datang ke resepsi pernikahan itu. Mereka tinggal di lingkungan yang cukup berdekatan, maka tidak heran mereka saling mengenal dan juga cukup dekat dengan keluarga Kyungsoo. Sedangkan Sehun adik Chanyeol tidak datang ke acara pernikahan Kyungsoo karena dirinya saat ini tengan sibuk menimba ilmu di Seoul. Sama seperti kakanya, ia mendapakan beasiswa kedokteran di salah satu universitas bergengsi di Seoul. Kedua orang itu tampak sebagai kebanggaan bagi keluarganya bukan ?

"Aaaaa.. Akhirnya kau menikah juga Kyungsoo ku sayang. Selamat ya !" Baekhyun berlari menghampiri Kyungsoo lalu memeluk sahabatnya itu.

"iisshh.. kau berisik sekali Baekhyun-ah. Terimakasih, aku juga tidak menyangka. Ternyata yang kau katakan waktu itu benar"

"Apa aku bilang. Oh ya semoga nanti kau langsung hamil Kyungsoo-ya. Jadi nanti kita bisa menjodohkan anak kita. Wah.. pasti menyenangkan sekali"

"Yaakkk. Kau ini bicara apa ?" Baekhyun tersenyum jahil mellihat wajah Kyungsoo yang memerah.

"Kalau di lihat-lihat dari wajahnya sepertinya suamimu itu pintar membuat bayi Kyungsoo-ya. Jadi aku yakin kau pasti akan langsung".

"Yaakk. Berhenti berbicara seperti itu" Wajah Kyungsoo semakin bersemu malu.

"BAEKHYUN-SSI" Jongsin -suami kyungsoo- mengampiri Baekhyun dengan tergesa-gesa.

"Eoh. Jongin-ssi, ada apa ?"

"Suamimu.. dia.. dia.. pingsan".

.

.

"Chanyeol-ah kau tidak apa-apa ? wajahmu pucat sekali dan lihat kau berkeringat ?" Mrs. Park nampak kawatir melihat kondisi anaknya. Mereka berlima sedang berdiri di dekat stan makanan di tempat resepsi.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Umma aku hanya sedikit kelelahan saja." Chanyeol mencoba menenangkan. Namun keempat orang yang ada disana masih tetap saja khawatir padanya. Kemudian Mrs. Park menyentuh kening putranya.

"Astaga Chanyeol. Kau demam ? kau panas sekali. Lebih baik kalian pulang duluan".

"Tidak Umma, sungguh aku tidak apa-apa".

"Benar yang umma-mu katakan Chanyeol. Lebih kau pulang dan beristirahatlah". Ucap Mrs. Byun yang juga nampak khawatir pada menantunya.

Chanyeol tidak menjawab, karena sejujurnya ia benar-benar merasa dalam keadaan tidak baik. Tubuhnya terasa lemas, tenggorokannya sakit, dan suhu tubuhnya pun terasa begitu panas. Chanyeol merasakan pandangan semakin mengabur dan kepalanya serasa di hantam oleh batu yang besar. Sampai dia merasakan kesadaranya semakin lama semakin menghilang.

"CHANYEOL" teriak Mrs. Park yang melihat anaknya tergeletak di lantai.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hiks.. Umma.. Yeollie kenapa ? Yeollie tidak akan apa-apa kan umma ? Hiks..Hiks.." Baekhyun terus saja menangis sedari tadi. Chanyeol sedang di periksa oleh seorang dokter di dalam kamar mereka yang ada di Bucheon tepatnya di rumah keluarga Chanyeol. Dan mereka semua (Baekhyun, Orang tua Chanyeol dan Orang tua Baekhyun) sedang menunggu di luar karena dokter tidak memperbolehkan mereka masuk ke dalam.

"Tenanglah sayang, Chanyeol pasti baik-baik saja mungkin dia hanya kelelahan". Mrs. Byun mencoba memberi ketenangan pada anak satu-satunya itu.

"Hiks.. tapi aku khawatir".

"Sudah, tidak apa-apa" Mrs. Byun mengusap-usap punggung sang anak berharap sang anak menghentikan tangisannya.

'Cklek' pintu kamar itu terbuka. Baekhyun berjalan cepat menghampiri dokter yang memeriksakan suaminya.

"Dokter, bagaimana keadaan suami saya ?" Baekhyun menatap penuh harap pada dokter di hadapannya. Begitupun yang lainnya, mereka ingin tahu apa yang terjadi dengan Chanyeol.

"Hahh.." dokter itu mendesah dengan wajahnya terlihat frustasi.

"Saya telah memeriksa keadaan tuan Park. Saya telah mengambil sample darah tuan Park untuk memeriksa antibodi yang ada dalam tubuhnya. Dan dari hasil pemeriksaan, saya menemukan bahwa Tuan Park positif HIV. Saya telah mencoca memeriksanya dua kali dan hasilnya tetap sama".

Semua yang ada disana spontan membelalakan matanya tidak percaya. Mereka tidak percaya bahwa Chanyeol bisa mengidap penyakit mengerikan itu. Mrs. Park tidak kuasa menahan tangisnya, Mr. Park memeluk sang istri yang menangis sesenggukan walau dirinya sendiri kini tengah menangis dalam diam.

"Tidak.. INI TIDAK MUNGKIN, TIIDAAKKK. Hiks..hiks.." Baekhyun berteriak dan tak kuasa menahan tangisnya.

"Tidak, hiks.. Yeollie"

**#TBC#**

AAAAMMMPPPUUUNNN… readers jangan marah-marah ya sama Chanyeol -. Ini kimkha bikin agak panjang buat Chapter. Mohon reviewnya ya ^^

Makasih buat **ViviPExotic46, Chika love baby baekhyun**, **parklili, Baekrisyeol, Byunb, Baekkiechan, linda, mela querer chanbaekyeol, hyrtlhusna, Guest, choihyura01, Syifa Nurqolbiah, sayakanoicinoe, , leon, PrincePink, Iyou, KyuraCho, followbaek, exindra, haters, TrinCloudSparkyu, , FriederichOfficial, Septhaca, Anita Lee, ShinjiWoo920202, **udah review walaupun yang review masih dikit :D, kalo ada mau reviewnya dibales bilang aja ya


	4. Chapter 4

**RETROUVAILLES Chapter 4**

Author : Kimkha~

Genre : Hurt/comfort, Romance, little bit angst.

Maincast : Chanbaek

Length : Chapter.

Rate : M

Warning : Genderswitch

NO Siders! (_Wajib Review buat yang baca_) :D

NO Bash!

Selamat membaca kawan-kawan ^_^

Author POV

"Jadi tuan Chanyeol. Apa sebelum ini anda sempat melakukan tranfusi darah atau menggunakan jarum suntik yang tidak steril ?" Dokter bertanya pada Chanyeol yang saat ini sedang mendudukan dirinya di tepi ranjang dengan kondisinya yang masih lemah. Namun bukan dokter yang tadi memeriksa Chanyeol. Kali ini yang memeriksa Chanyeol adalah dokter spesialis penyakit dalam yang biasa menangani kasus seperti HIV. Chanyeol tidak berkata apapun, ia hanya menggelengkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban.

"Memakai obat-obatan terlarang ?" dokter itu kembali bertanya, dan Chanyeol hanya menggelengkan kepalanya lagi.

"Maaf bila saya bertanya lancang. Apa anda melakukan hubungan sex yang tidak sehat ?"

"…" Chanyeol terdiam beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya menganggukan kepalanya ragu-ragu, Chanyeol terlihat begitu pasrah dan juga nampak putus asa saat ini. apa lagi semuanya ada disana, menyimak setiap pertanyaan yang dilontarkan oleh Dokter yang memeriksanya.

"Kalau begitu ada baiknya kita juga melakukan tes pada istri tuan Chanyeol. Bila istri tuan juga terinfeksi HIV maka janin yang ada di dalam kandungannya saat ini juga beresiko terkena HIV nantinya".

Orang tua Chanyeol dan Baekhyun benar-benar tidak dapat menyembunyikan kesedihannya. Kenapa semua ini harus terjadi pada anak dan menantunya, juga pada calon cucu mereka. Baekhyun memegangi perut yang nampak sedikit besar. Timbul ketakutan dalam dirinya. Apa ia dan bayi nya juga menderita penyakit itu ? Bila benar apa yang harus ia lakukan ?

Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya lemah "Tidak, Baekhyun dia tidak mungkin terkena penyakit menjijikan ini, aku berani menjamin. Akhir-akhir ini aku memang tidak pernah berhubungan badan dengannya karena khawatir bila aku memang terjangkit virus ini. Aku.. aku sudah tahu bahwa memang akan seperti ini jadinya ".

Sang dokter menganggukan kepalanya pertanda mengerti "Maaf sekali lagi bila saya lancang, jadi anda berhubungan badan dengan orang lain ? anda sering berganti-ganti pasangan ?"

Chanyeol menatap sang dokter, lalu pandangannya beralih pada orang tuanya dan juga mertuanya kemudian terakhir padangannya tertuju pada Baekhyun -istrinya-. Hatinya terasa begitu sakit melihat istrinya yang nampak begitu kacau dengan wajah cantiknya yang di basahi oleh air mata.

Chanyeol mengangguk ragu "Ne, …. itu benar". Semua yang ada disana sontak terkejut kecuali sang dokter, ia sudah banyak menangani kasus HIV dan hal seperti ini bukan sekali dua kali terjadi pada pasien-pasiennya. Mereka semua tak percaya bahwa Chanyeol yang mereka kenal adalah pria yang baik dan santun ternyata memiliki pergaulan yang seperti itu. Terlebih Baekhyun yang selama menikah tak pernah terbesit pun kecurigaan pada suaminya, ia percaya penuh pada Chanyeol. Tapi nyatanya sang suami berperilaku seperti itu di belakangnya, rasanya ia ingin mati detik itu juga.

"Baiklah saya paham, untungnya kita semua mengetahui ini di awal masa anda terinfeksi HIV. jad bila nanti terjadi apa-apa kita bisa bertindak cepat dan melakukan tindakan-tindakan pencegahan AIDS"

"Bukankah HIV belum ada obatnya?" tanya Mrs. Park pada sang dokter.

"Apa saya akan mati dokter ?" Ucap Chanyeol menambahkan.

"Semua orang pasti akan meninggal, yang tidak pasti itu adalah waktunya. Sekarang walau HIV masih belum bisa disembuhkan tapi banyak penderitanya yang dapat berumur panjang. Bila nanti CD4 pada tubuh anda di bawah 350. Maka anda di haruskan mengkonsumsi ARV untuk meningkatkan system imun pada tubuh anda. Lagi pula anda masih jauh untuk ke tahap AIDS, butuh waktu 5-15 tahun untuk seseorang yang terkena HIV mengalami gejala-gejala kronis dan sebelumnya penderita tidak mengalami gejala apa-apa dan tampak sehat. Maka hindarilah stress dan mulailah melakukan pola hidup sehat agar anda bisa hidup lebih lama. Bahkan ada pasien saya yang dapat hidup selama lebih dari 30 tahun dengan HIV di tubuhnya". Ujar dokter menjelaskan panjang lebar.

"Jadi saya punya harapan untuk hidup lama ?" jujur Chanyeol takut bila harus membayangkan, ia akan mati di usia yang terbilang muda. Umurnya baru 24 tahun, ia masih ingin hidup lebih lama.

"Itu tergantung . Gejala dan kondisi yang di alami setiap pasien HIV berbeda-beda. Maka dari itu pola makan dan hidup anda harus di jaga, jangan stress dan satu lagi. Dekatkanlah diri dengan tuhan. Untuk saat ini anda belum perlu untuk meminum ARV karena CD4 anda masih di atas 350". Ucap sang dokter menambahkan.

Semua masih membisu, masih berkutat pada pikirannya masing-masing. Masih mencoba memahami apa yang sebenarnya terjadi saat ini. Sang dokter sudah pamit pulang dan kini di ruangan itu hanya menyisakan mereka berenam.

'PPLLAAAKKK' Mr. Park melayangkan tamparan pada anaknya. Sungguh perasaan nya saat ini terasa campur aduk. Sedih, marah kecewa semua itu ia tujukan pada putra sulungnya. Anak yang selama ini selalu ia bangga-banggakan.

"APA AKU PERNAH MENDIDIKMU UNTUK MENJADI BAJINGAN PARK CHANYEOL ? KATAKAN APA AKU PERNAH ? APPA MENGORBANKAN SEGALANYA UNTUKMU. TAPI APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN. Kau.. kau membuat appa kecewa. KAU SUNGGUH TIDAK TAHU DIRI". Mata Mr. Park menatap nyalang pada anaknya dengan telunjuk kananya yang menunjuk nunjuk wajah Chanyeol, giginya menggertak dengan tangan kiri yang terkepal erat.

Chanyeol turun dari ranjangnya dan bersujud di depan kaki sang ayah. "Ampuni aku appa. Maafkan aku, aku.. aku khilaf appa. Aku menyesal, aku tahu aku salah appa. Maafkan aku.. "

Air mata itu jatuh mengalir membasahi pipinya, pipi seorang Park Chanyeol. Bila ia bisa memutar kembali waktu, ia tidak akan melakukan semua ini. ia tidak akan membuat membuat sang ayah kecewa, ayah yang begitu ia hormati selama ini kini tengah menangis karena dirinya. Mr. Park tidak mengatakan apapun, ia lebih memilih pergi meningkalkan Chanyeol yang masih terduduk bersujud di tempatnya.

"Yoochun-ah" Mrs. Park keluar dari kamar itu, berlari mengejar suaminya.

"Abeonim.. Eomonim.. maafkan aku" Ucap Chanyeol lirih. Mr. Byun menggelengkan kepalanya pelan kemudian pergi membawa serta Mrs. Byun. Kini di ruangan itu hanya tersisa Chanyeol dan juga Baekhyun.

"Baek..Baekkie" Panggil Chanyeol pelan. Dilihatnya Baekhyun masih terus saja menangis. Chanyeol merasa menjadi pria paling kejam dan bodoh, kenapa di saat seperti ini dia baru menyadari kesalahanya ? , kenapa disaat seperti ini dia baru menyesali perbuatannya ? di saat dia sudah mengidap penyakit ini. Apa bila hal ini tidak terjadi akankah ia akan tetap menyadari perbuatannya ?

Baekhyun menghampiri suaminya ikut terduduk lalu memeluknya erat. Seakan menyampaikan kesedihan teramat dalam yang dirasakannya.

"Maafkan aku.. maafkan aku Bekhyun. Hiks.. Aku mohon maafkan aku" tangis Chanyeol pecah. Tangannya terulur membalas pelukan istrinya, mulutnya tak berhenti mengucapkan kata maaf.

"hiks.. hiks.. hiks.." Baekhyun tak berkata apapun, hanya tangisan yang terdengar dari mulutnya. mereka berdua terlarut dalam pelukan dan juga tangisan mereka. Dan untungnya tak ada seoarang pun yang melihat adegan menyedihkan ini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Chanyeol memutuskan untuk berkeliling sebernar, sekarang masih sore lagi pula besok ia akan kembali ke Pohang. Jujur saja dia merasa sangat tidak nyaman berada di rumah. Semua orang mendiamkannya, termasuk istrinya. Memang wajah Baekhyun tidak menunjukan kecebencian kepadanya tapi tetap saja sejak kejadian kemarin dia mendiaminya atau mungkin selalu menganggapnya tidak ada.

Chanyeol menelusuri jalan kecil di perkampungannya. Langkah Chanyeol terhenti di tengah-tengah jalan yang berhadapan dengan hamparan perkebunan, perkebunan milik ayahnya. Ia sangat ingat dulu ketika hari libur ia sering sekali membantu ayahnya memetik sayur dan buah di kebunnya. Chanyeol tersenyum kecil lalu menundukan kepalanya. Bukankah dulu ia anak yang baik ?

Chanyeol kembali melangkahkan kakinya, Chanyeol berjalan menuju sekolah SMA nya dulu yang memang tidak begitu jauh. Chanyeol melihat-lihat bangunan itu dari luar pagar sekolah, semuanya masih nampak sama, tidak terlalu berbeda dengan yang dulu. Kembali kenangan masa lalu itu teringat kembali. Dia adalah murid paling berprestasi di sekolahnya, hampir semua guru begitu menyukainya banyak juga siswa siswi yang mengagumi kecerdasannya. Diingatnya dulu, setiap pulang sekolah ia selalu membantu teman-temannya berlajar karena mereka akan segera menghadapi ujian kelulusan. Semua teman sekelasnya ikut serta bahkan yang bukan teman sekelasnya ia persilahkan untuk ikut belajar. Bukankah dulu ia teman yang baik?

Chanyeol kembali melangkahkan kaki panjangnya menyusuri jalan. Dan lagi-lagi langkahnya terhenti di sebuah rumah peribadatan kecil yang terletak tidak jauh dari sekolah. Chanyeol kembali mengingat sesuatu. Sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan dirinya dan tempat ini.

Flashback

"Chanyeol-ah, coba kau petik yang di sebelah sana. Yang disini biar appa saja yang melanjutkannya"

"Eoh.. Baiklah Appa" Dengan topi, sarung tangan dan keranjang sayuran di tangannya. Chanyeol berlari ke tempat yang di tunjuk ayah, kembali memetik sayuran dan memasukannya satu per satu ke dalam keranjang.

"Apa kau lelah Chanyeol ? kalau kau lelah sudahi saja. Biar apa saja yang melakukannya. Kau pulanglah ! pasti umma sudah memasak di rumah".

"Tidak, appa tidak apa-apa. Tapi sebenarnya hari ini aku ingin pergi berdoa" Ucap Chanyeol sambil memasukan sayuran-saryuran yang dipetiknya kedalam keranjang. Mr. Park tersenyum kemudian melangkahkan kakinya mengambil keranjang sayuran yang dibawa Chanyeol.

"Kalau begitu pergilah. Sudah tidak apa-apa. Lagi pula sedikit lagi juga selesai. Kka, bersihkan dirimu lalu beribadahlah" Ucap Mr. Park dengan senyum yang begitu hangat terpatri di wajahnya.

Chanyeol menatap ragu sang ayah "Baiklah. Maafkan aku tidak membantu sampai selesai appa. Aku pergi dulu". Chanyeol melepaskan sarung, topi dan sepatu boot yang di kenakannya kemudian pergi meninggalkan sang ayah yang kembali bekerja.

**.**

**.**

Chanyeol berjalan memasuki pekarangan rumah peribadatan. Ia sudah mandi terlebih dahulu sebelum pergi kesini. Sebenarnya ia biasa pergi dengan kedua orang tuanya dan juga adiknya. Tapi karena saat ini orang tuanya sedang sibuk-sibuk dan perkebunan tidak bisa di tinggalkan begitu saja barang sebentar, sedang Sehun juga tidak ikut karena adiknya itu pasti tidak mau ikut bila orang tuanya juga tidak ikut, Sehun lebih memilih bersama dengan teman-temannya di kamar bermain playstation. Jadi hari ini hanya ia saja yang datang kesini.

"CHANYEOL~" terdengar suara teriakan wanita yang memanggilnya dari belakang. Chanyeol menolehkan kepalanya.

"Eoh.. Baekhyun-ah ?" Chanyeol terkejut melihat teman satu sekolahnya ada disini. Ini pertama kalinya ia melihat Baekhyun datang kesini.

"Kau mau beribadah ya?" Chanyeol menganggukan kepalanya.

"Kau juga mau beribadah ? tapi kenapa aku baru kali ini melihatmu disini ?"

Baekhyun tersenyum begitu manis. Dan itu berhasil menimbulkan debaran-debaran kecil dalam diri seorang Park Chanyeol "Ummhh.. memang biasanya aku beribadah di tempat lain. Tapi kali ini aku memang ingin beribadah disini. Memang kenapa ?"

"Ah.. ti.. tidak apa-apa" Chanyeol tergugup. Entah kenapa ia merasa gugup melihat senyum manis itu.

"Chanyeol pasti sering datang kemari yah ? wah.. hebat sekali, kau ini sudah pintar tampan juga taat beribadah". Ucap Baekhyun memuji Chanyeol. Dan itu berhasil membuat semburat merah terpasang di pipi Chanyeol walau tidak terlalu nampak terlihat.

"Biasa saja, jangan memujiku seperti itu Baekhyun-ah. A..aku jadi tidak enak" Chanyeol menunduk malu.

"Kkeekeke… tapi itu kenyataan kan ? Ayo kita masuk ! kita beribadah bersama saja!" Ucap Baekhyun antusias. Chanyeol menganggukan kepala tak kalah antusiasnya.

"Baiklah, Ayo masuk Baekhyun-ah ! Sepertinya di dalam sudah banyak orang."

Flashback end

Chanyeol tersenyum miris, 'terlalu jauhkah aku berubah ?' ucapnya dalam hati. Bahkan ia tidak ingat kapan terakhir kali ia pergi ke tempat ibadah. Jangankan berdoa di luar, di rumahnya saja Chanyeol sudah tidak pernah melakukannya lagi.

Chanyeol sepenuhnya sadar ini adalah pembalasan untuknya. Ingatlah tuhan itu maha adil. Diingatnya lagi dari kejadian Kris yang meninggal karena kecelakaan, lalu Istri Yongguk yang meninggal karena melahirkan anak mereka. Ditambah beberapa minggu yang lalu Yuri keluar dari perusahaan akibat stress dan depresi karena sang suami menggugat cerai dirinya. Dan sekarang dirinya sendiri harus rela menjalani hari-hari selama hidupnya dengan penyakit ini. Inikah hukuman untuk kami ?

Chayeol berjalan masuk menuju tempat peribadatan itu. Mulai detik ini ia ingin kembali dekat dengan tuhan. Memohon ampunan pada sang pencipta. Walau apa yang sudah terjadi sekarang tidak mungkin bisa di ulang kembali. Biarlah ini menjadi pembelajaran untuknya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Baekhyun-ah" Panggil Mrs. Park pada sang menantu yang sedang terduduk di ruang tamu sendirian.

Baekhyun menolehan kepalanya "Umma~" sahutnya pelan.

"Besok kau kembali ke Pohang ?" Tanya Mrs. Park dan dijawab dengan anggukan oleh Baekhyun.

"Apakah kau memaafkan putraku Baekhyun-ah ?" Mrs. Park bertanya dengan wajah penuh harap.

"… Aku.. aku tidak tahu umma. Ini sungguh menyakitkan untukku. Aku tidak percaya dia melakukan semua ini padaku umma" mata Baekhyun kembali berkaca-kaca. Baekhyun mengelus perutnya pelan, mencoba mencari ketenangan.

"Umma mengerti kau pasti sangat kecewa pada Chanyeol Baekhyun-ah. Tapi, umma mohon. Maafkan Chanyeol, umma mohon Baekhyun. Hiks.. Chanyeol HIV Baekhyun-ah, kasihanilah ia. Maafkan Chanyeol, Umma mohon hiks.." Mrs. Park menggenggam erat kedua tangan Baekhyun, dengan matanya yang basah dengan air mata membungkuk memohon maaf atas nama putranya itu.

"Umma~ jangan seperti ini, tolong. Beri aku waktu, aku butuh waktu untuk memaafkan apa yang telah Chanyeol lakukan. Tapi bagaimanapun aku berjanji tidak akan meninggalkan Chanyeol umma. Aku berjanji". Air mata yang sedari tadi membendung di pelupuk mata Baekhyun kini jatuh perlahan. Mrs. Park mengusap pipi Baekhyun, menghapus air mata yang terjatuh itu.

"Terimakasih Baekhyun-ah, terimakasih".

**.**

**.**

"Umma, Appa .. aku dan Baekhyun akan kembali ke Pohang sekarang" Chanyeol berpamitan pada sang ayah yang sedang duduk di depan teras rumahnya bersama sang istri. Mr. Park tidak mengatakan apapun dan lebih memilih mengacuhkannya.

"Biar umma antar sampai kedepan" Mrs. Park mencoba untuk berdiri namun pergerakannya ditahan oleh Mr. Park.

"Biarkan saja" Ucap Mr. Park tegas tanpa sedikitpun melihat Chanyeol.

"Tapi-"

"Junsu-ya.. duduklah, biarkan saja aku tidak peduli padanya !" Terpaksa menurut ia tidak mau suaminya marah, walau hatinya sebenarnya tidak tega melihat wajah sedih anak dan menantunya.

"Tidak apa-apa umma. Umma tidak perlu mengantar kami, umma temani saja appa. Jaga kesehatan kalian baik-baik. Kami pergi" Chanyeol melangkahkan kakinya keluar menuju mobil yang terparkir di depan rumah itu diikuti sang istri yang membawa tas-tas kecil di tangannya.

"Kenapa kau begitu ? kasihan mereka" Mr. Park tidak menjawab, matanya hanya menatap kosong ke depan pekarangan rumahnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Chanyeol berjalan kearah dapur lengkap dengan seragam kerjanya. Walau dokter telah mengatakan bahwa dia mengidap HIV, tidak lantas membuatnya ingin berhenti dari pekerjaan. Mungkin bila atasannya tahu dia akan langsung di keluarkan dari perusahan, maka selama ia masih baik-baik saja dan penyakitnya tidak diketahui siapapun. Chanyeol ingin tetap melakukan semuanya seperti biasa, walau pasti akan ada yang berbeda.

"Baekkie.." panggil Chanyeol pada sang istri yang sedang menyiapkan sarapan. Baekhyun menoleh sekilas kemudian meletakan sepiring makanan di atas meja tanpa menjawab panggilan suaminya.

"Baekkie.." panggil Chanyeol sekali lagi.

"Kau masih tetap bekerja ? tidakkah lebih baik kau mengundurkan diri ?" bukannya menyahut panggilan Channyeol, Baekhyun malah melontarkan pertanyaan pada suaminya itu.

"Orang-orang di kantor tidak tahu kalau aku sakit, lagi pula dokter bilang kalau ak-"

"Terserah, aku sudah menyiapkan makanan. Makanlah !" Baekhyun memotong ucapan Chanyeol dengan nadanya yang sangat dingin sebelum kemudian pergi meninggalkan Chanyeol seorang diri di meja makan.

"Baekhyun" lirih Chanyeol pilu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Lima Bulan Kemudian**

Hubungan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun masih tetap sama, tak ada yang berubah. Baekhyun masih mengurus suaminya dengan baik, menyiapkan segala keperluan dan kebutuhan Chanyeol walau usia kandungannya setiap hari semakin bertambah dan perutnya yang juga semakin membesar. Tapi ia tetap melakukan pekerjaanya dengan baik.

Chanyeol selalu merasa khawatir melihat istrinya yang melakukan pekerjaan rumah dengan perut besarnya itu. Sering Chanyeol menawarkan diri untuk membantu istrinya bekerja tapi perhatiannya tak pernah sekalipun di tanggapi olehnya. Bahkan Chanyeol sempat menyarankan untuk menyewa seorang pembantu tapi tetap saja ucapannya dianggap angin berlalu oleh Baekhyun.

Penyakit Chanyeol sampai saat ini masih baik-baik saja, karena Baekhyun selalu mengatur pola makan suaminya dengan baik. Dokterpun belum menyarankan Chanyeol untuk memulai mengkonsumsi obat karena keadaanya masih terbilang baik-baik saja. Rekan kerja dan atasannya di kantor belum mengetahui perihal HIV yang di deritanya, sehingga hubungannya dengan orang-orang di tempatnya bekerja masih terjalin dengan baik. Hanya saja mungkin untuk orang-orang terdekatnya di kantor itu sedikit berbeda, mereka merasa terkejut dengan perubahan Chanyeol. Tidak pernah lagi pergi ke bar, tidak lagi minum minuman keras dan yang lebih parahnya dia tidak lagi bermain dengan wanita-wanita nakal. Yang mereka pikir hanya 'Mungkin Chanyeol sudah menyadari kesalahanya', tanpa mereka tahu alasan di balik itu semua.

Chanyeol keluar dari kamar mandi kamarnya dengan handuk basah di kepalanya. Diliriknya Baekhyun yang sedang terbaring di tempat tidur mereka, namun ada sesuatu yang menarik perhatiann Chanyeol. Baekhyun terlihat meringis sambil memegangi perutnya dengan mata yang terpejam. Seketika itu Chanyeol merasa khawatir, khawatir bila istrinya akan segera melahirkan.

"Baek.. baekkie.. kau tidak apa-apa ?" Chanyeol menepuk-nepuk lengan Baekhyun pelan.

Baekhyun mengernyit membuka matanya kecil lalu melirik suaminya. Baekhyun hanya menggeleng, terdengar kembali suara ringisan dari mulutnya.

"Benarkah ? apa sudah waktunya melahirkan ? ayo kita ke rumah sakit !" Chanyeol mencoba meraih tangan Baekhyun, namun Baekhyun menepis tangan Chanyeol kasar. "Tidurlah aku tidak apa-apa" ucap Baekhyun namun matanya masih tetap terpejam.

"Tapi kau terlih-"

"Tidurlah" ucap Baekhyun terdengar sedikit kesal. Kembali ia mendapat penolakan dari Baekhyun. Sungguh hatinya terasa begitu sakit, tapi apa daya Baekhyun begitu keras kepala. Apa salah bila ia mengkhawatirkan istri dan anak yang dalam kandungannya ?. Chanyeol tidak mengatakan apapun lagi , melangkahkan kakinya ke sisi lain tempat tidur mereka. Membaringkan dirinya di samping sang istri dan mencoba tidur walau hasilnya tetap tidak bisa. Bagaimana ia bisa tidur bila sepanjang malam ia mendengar sang istri meringis kesakitan ? ia baru bisa tidur sekitar pukul 3 pagi ketika dirasanya suara ringisan itu berganti menjadi dengkuran halus istrinya. Tapi sebelum tidur ia..

"Maafkan aku" Chanyeol mengelus kepala Baekhyun pelan.

"Maafkan appa" lanjutnya sambil mengelus perut besar sang istri yang kini sudah terlelap tidur.

**.**

**.**

"AAAARRRRGGGHHHHH.." terdengar suara teriakan dari dalam kamar mandi, yang dapat di pastikan bahwa itu adalah suara Baekhyun. Chanyeol yang baru saja akan pergi kekantornya seketika melempar tas kerjanya ke atas sofa dan berlari menghamipiri sang istri. Betapa terkejutnya Chanyeol ketika mendapati sang istri tengah terduduk di sudut kamar mandi dengan darah yang mengalir deras terlihat dikakinya.

"Baekhyun-ah gwencana ? kau tidak apa-apa ? Sayang jawab aku !" Chanyeol menepuk kedua pipi Baekhyun secara bergantian.

"Hiks.. Sakiiittt.. hiks.." Baekhyun memegangi perutnya yang terasa akan sobek, ia tidak dapat menahan rasa sakitnya dan hanya bisa menangis. Sedang Chanyeol tampak begitu linglung, entah ia harus melakukan apa. Ia benar-benar bingung.

"sakiittt.. hiks..hiks.. AAARRRGGHHH…" Baekhyun kembali berteriak, mata Chanyeol semakin membulat ketika mendengar teriakan istrinya, dan sekaligus meningkatkan kadar kepanikannya.

"Ki..kita ke rumah sakit sekarang" Chanyeol membopong istrinya menuju rumah sakit. Selama perjalanan Baekhyun terus saja meringis, menangis bahkan berteriak. Yang mau tidak mau juga membuat Chanyeol ingin menangis melihatnya. Ini pengalaman pertamanya. Dan ia tidak tahu, bahwa rasanya akan seburuk -rasanya ia akan mati ketika melihat istrinya merintih kesakitan seperti itu.

Chanyeol berlari seperti orang kesetanan di koridor rumah sakit, mengikuti beberapa perawat rumah sakit yang mendorong roda yang berbaringkan istrinya. Chanyeol ingin mengikuti istrinya masuk ketika perawat-perawat tadi membawa istrinya masuk ke dalam ruang bersalin. Namun seorang suster menghalangi dan melarangnya masuk ke dalam.

"Maaf, sebaiknya anda tunggu di luar" ucap seorang perawat yang berdiri di depan pintu ruang persalinan. Chanyeol menganggukan kepalanya mengiyakan, karena dirinyapun ragu bila harus menemani istrinya melahirkan di dalam. Chanyeol hanya tidak sanggup melihat raut kesakitan istrinya.

Chanyeol berjalan mondar-mandir di depan pintu ruang bersalin. Menggigit ujung ibu jarinya, sudah dari tadi dia seperti itu. Menunggu proses persalinan istrinya selesai. Namun belum ada tanda-tanda bahwa anaknya sudah lahir. Chanyeol sudah menghubungi orang tuanya dan juga orang tua Baekhyun. Mereka bilang bahwa mereka akan segera pergi kesana. Semarah dan sekecewa apapun mereka pada Chanyeol, mereka tetap saja mengharapkan kelahiran cucu mereka.

"Ooooeekkk.. Oooeekk…" terdengar suara tangisan bayi menggelegaryang berasal dari dalam ruang dimana Baekhyun berada. Chanyeol terpaku sesaat ketika mendengar suara tangisan itu. Namun seketika ekpresi itu berganti dengan senyum bahagia begitu terpanjar diwajahnya. 'Anakku sudah lahir' batin Chanyeol.

'Cklek' pintu ruang bersalin itu terbuka. Seorang perawat keluar dengan membawa seorang bayi yang masih berlumur darah.

"Tuan" panggil perawat ini yang tengah memandang takjub padanya. Tepatnya pada sesuatu yang dibawa perawat itu.

"…"

"Selamat.. bayi anda laki-laki, kondisinya sehat dan sempurna. Istri anda masih ditangani oleh dokter di dalam. Saya akan memandikan putra anda dulu. Permisi" perawat itu meninggalkan Chanyeol dan kembali masuk ke dalam ruangan itu. Senyuman tipis terlukis di wajah Chanyeol.

'Terimakasih tuhan'

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Aigoo.. cucu halmoni tampan sekali" Mrs. Park menatap takjub pada sang cucu yang kini berada dalam gendongannya. Sedari tadi dia terus saja memuji wajah tampan cucunya. Mr. Park dan kedua orang tua Baekhyun juga tampak bahagia dengan kelahiran cucu pertama mereka. Bahkan Sehun pun datang dari Seoul karena ia ingin sekali melihat keponakannya. Mereka tampak berebut ingin menggendong bayi yang belum diberi nama itu. Baekhyun hanya memperhatikan dan sesekali tersenyum samar. Tubuhnya masih terasa lemas apalagi dia baru saja menyusui anaknya, membuat dirinya merasa tidak memiliki tenaga untuk ikut bercengkrama dengan yang lainnya.

"Hyung, kemarilah ! Gendong anakmu ! lihat dia lucu sekali hyung" Sehun berkata pada hyungnya yang sedari tadi duduk di sofa yang ada di ruang rawat itu. Sehun telah mengetahui semuanya. Walau dia merasa kecewa pada Chanyeol yang selama ini selalu menjadi panutannya. Tapi dia juga tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa, Sehun mencoba bersikap seperti biasa pada hyungnya.

Chanyeol berdiri menghampiri sang adik. Sedari kemarin dia memang belum sempat menggendong anaknya, ia ingin tahu bagaimana rasanya memangku darah dagingnya sendiri. Chanyeol bersiap mengambil anaknya yang ada dalam gendongan Sehun, namun pergerakan terhenti tiba-tiba ketika mendengar teriakan Baekhyun.

"JANGAN SENTUH ANAKKU !"

Semua orang yang berada dalam ruangan itu sontak terkejut, terlebih ketika mereka melihat ekspresi yang tidak Baekhyun tunjukan sebelumnya. Mereka sendiri tidak tahu ekspresi apa itu. Marah ? benci ? mereka sendiri tidak tahu.

'Apa Baekhyun masih belum memaafkan Chanyeol ?' Batin mereka semua –kecuali Chanyeol-

"Baekhyun~" lirih Chanyeol

**#TBC#**

**Buat temen-temen yang sekiranya ngerasa bingung kenapa Chanyeol masih baik-baik aja padahal udah divonis HIV. soalnya dari yang Kimkha baca emang kayak gitu. Di awal emang orang yang HIV itu keliatan sehat-sehat aja. Selanjutnya bisa sehat-sehat aja bisa juga engga dan berlanjut sampai ke tahap AIDS ya itu tergantung situasi dan kondisi penderitanya sendiri. Jadi tenang aja Chanyeol insya allah aman (?) -_- . Kimkha juga kurang tahu soal HIV atau masalah-masalah kedokteran. Soalnya Basic Kimkha kan Ekonomi jadi mana tahu soal yang beginian. Jadi maaf kalau ada readers yang lebih tahu dari Kimkha ngerasa 'miss a thing' pas baca ini cerita. Maaf ya :-3**

**Buat Chapter selanjutnya mungkin bakal kimkha up date agak lama. Soalnya Kimkha besok UAS. Baru masuk udah UAS. Puyeng Dahhhhh.. Doain semoga nilai Kimkha bagus-bagus yah ! hehehe**

**Oh ya buat masalah Cast anaknya Chanbaek, Kimkha masih bingung kira-kira siapa ya ? soalnya kalo OC kimkha gak mau.. ada yang punya saran ?**

**Balasan Review**

**Oscar : Aduh gak bisa. Apapun yang terjadi sebisa mungkin END nya harus Chanbaek kkkkk :D**

**Kuro91 : Oh gitu ya. Maaf deh Kimkha kurang tahu hehe.. Makasih juga buat tambahannya. Soalnya waktu Kimkha browsing2. Di amerika alat tes HIV itu di jual bebas di apotik2. Makanya anggap aja deh kalo di korea emang prosedurnya kayak begitu. ^_^**

**chika love baby baekhyun : Kimkha gak kejam. Ya semoga aja Chanyeolnya gak mati ya hahaha :D**

**mtqs : Kok ada death charanya ? jangan donk.. ^_^**

**Maaf kimkha gak bisa bales semua. Cumin yang sekiranya bisa di bales aja. Tapi tetep Kimkha ngucapin makasih buat yang udah Review. Dan jangana lupa Review buat Chapter yang ini kalau masih mau lanjut. ^_^ :-***


	5. Chapter 5

**RETROUVAILLES Chapter 5**

Author : Kimkha~

Genre : Hurt/comfort, Romance, little bit angst.

Maincast : Chanbaek

Length : Chapter.

Rate : M

Warning : Genderswitch

NO Siders! (_Wajib Review buat yang baca_) :D

NO Bash!

Selamat membaca kawan-kawan ^_^

Author POV

"_Hyung, kemarilah ! Gendong anakmu ! lihat dia lucu sekali hyung" Sehun berkata pada hyungnya yang sedari tadi duduk di sofa yang ada di ruang rawat itu. Sehun telah mengetahui semuanya. Walau dia merasa kecewa pada Chanyeol yang selama ini selalu menjadi panutannya. Tapi dia juga tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa, Sehun mencoba bersikap seperti biasa pada hyungnya._

_Chanyeol berdiri menghampiri sang adik. Sedari kemarin dia memang belum sempat menggendong anaknya, ia ingin tahu bagaimana rasanya memangku darah dagingnya sendiri. Chanyeol bersiap mengambil anaknya yang ada dalam gendongan Sehun, namun pergerakan terhenti tiba-tiba ketika mendengar teriakan Baekhyun._

"_JANGAN SENTUH ANAKKU !"_

_Semua orang yang berada dalam ruangan itu sontak terkejut, terlebih ketika mereka melihat ekspresi yang tidak Baekhyun tunjukan sebelumnya. Mereka sendiri tidak tahu ekspresi apa itu. Marah ? benci ? mereka sendiri tidak tahu._

'_Apa Baekhyun masih belum memaafkan Chanyeol ?' Batin mereka semua –kecuali Chanyeol-_

"_Baekhyun~" lirih Chanyeol_

Mrs. Byun menghampiri Baekhyun lalu mengusap pelan surai putrinya "Kenapa Chanyeol tidak boleh menggendong anak kalian hm? Chanyeol kan ayahnya sayang."

"Tidak, tidak boleh. Chanyeol tidak boleh menyentuhnya umma, tidak boleh!" Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya sedangkan matanya tertuju pada suaminya yang sedang memandangnya sendu.

"Sayang tapi kasihan Chanyeol, dia juga pasti ingin menggendong anak kalian." Mrs. Byun mencoba memberi pengertian pada putri tunggalnya itu.

"…." Baekhyun hanya diam. Sedangkan semua orang yang berada disana begitu menanti apa yang akan Baekhyun katakan.

"Tidak... tidak boleh. Hiks..hiks.." Baekhyun berkata dengan suaranya yang begitu parau yang diakhiri dengan tangisannya.

Semuanya mengerti kenapa Baekhyun bersikap demikian. Itu wajar, istri mana yang tak sakit hati mendapati sang suami yang begitu dicintainya menusuknya dari belakang. Menyakiti dirinya teramat dalam, wanita mana yang tak sakit hati ?

Namun yang mereka pikirkan -selain Chanyeol- Baekhyun mungkin telah memaafkan Chanyeol, atau setidaknya memberi kesempatan kedua untuk suaminya. Baekhyun yang mereka kenal merupakan sosok yang begitu pemaaf dan tidak pernah menaruh dendam. Sesakit itukah rasanya dikhianati?

"BAEKHYUN…" Mr. Byun berteriak pada anaknya dan membuat semua yang ada di ruangan itu terlonjak kaget.

"Appa, sudahlah tidak apa-apa. Bila Baekhyun tidak ingin aku menyentuhnya maka aku tidak akan melakukannya. Ak.. aku.. aku mau keluar sebentar." Chanyeol melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari ruang rawat istrinya dengan hati yang teriris perih.

Semua menatap kepergian Chanyeol dengan sangat prihatin. Mrs. Park yang sedari tadi masih menggendong sang cucu pun tak kuasa membendung air matanya. Mr. Park mengusap-usap punggung sang istri mencoba memberi ketenangan.

Suasana diruangan itu terasa kaku. Sehun yang sedari tadi diam beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu.

"Kau mau kemana Sehun-ah ?" tanya Mr. Park.

"Aku mau menyusul Chanyeol-hyung." Sehun menjawab. Matanya tertuju pada sang kakak ipar yang sedari tadi hanya menunduk. Sehun tidak menyalahkan kakak iparnya karena disini penyebab masalah adalah kakaknya. Tapi dia juga tak tega melihat sang kakak yang seperti itu. Ia tahu Chanyeol sudah menyesali perbuatannya, ia tahu itu.

**.**

**.**

Sehun berjalan di sekitar rumah sakit mencari keberadaan hyungnya. Langkah Sehun terhenti ketika melihat sang Hyung sedang terduduk di bangku taman rumah sakit.

"Hyung~" Sehun berjalan dan mendudukan dirinya di samping Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menoleh ke samping "Sehun-ah, kenapa kau kemari?" Chanyeol kembali memusatkan pandangannya ke depan. Menikmati apa yang bisa dilihatnya di taman itu.

"Kau tidak apa-apa hyung?"

"Aku tidak apa-apa."

"Kau berbohong hyung."

Chanyeol menundukan kepalanya seraya tersenyum kecut "Lalu aku harus bagaimana ? Lagi pula ini salahku. Aku memang pantas mendapatkannya."

"Bila hyung tahu, kenapa hyung melakukannya ? Jujur saja aku kecewa padamu hyung."

"Kau memang harus kecewa padaku. Aku khilaf , aku seorang pendosa Sehun-ah." Chanyeol menatap adiknya sekilas dan kembali menunduk.

"Hyung adalah panutanku. Sejak dulu aku selalu ingin seperti hyung. Kau selalu tampak menganggumkan dimataku. Dan ketika aku tahu semua ini, aku kecewa padamu. Tapi aku tidak marah padamu hyung, kau akan selalu menjadi panutanku, sampai kapanpun."

"Jangan jadikan aku panutanmu lagi Sehun-ah. Sekarang aku hanyalah seorang laki-laki yang menjijikan. Kau pasti akan jauh lebih hebat dariku nantinya."

Chanyeol menghela nafas sejenak dan melanjutkan perkataannya. "Bahkan untuk mendapatkan maaf dari istriku saja aku tidak bisa." Chanyeol tersenyum miris.

"Hyung~" Sehun menatap sang kakak tak tega.

"Aku harus bagaimana sehun-ah." Chanyeol mendongkakan kepalanya menatap langit yang berawan.

"Baekhyun nuna hanya butuh waktu, suatu saat nanti dia pasti akan memaafkanmu hyung." Sehun menepuk sebelah bahu Chanyeol mencoba memberi kekuatan, sedangkan Chanyeol menganggukan kepalanya seraya tersenyum kecil.

"Adikku sekarang sudah besar."

"Tentu saja hyung. Kau pikir aku masih anak ingusan?" Chanyeol tidak menjawab dan hanya terkekeh pelan sedangkan Sehun hanya tersenyum kecil menatap kakaknya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Terlihat Baekhyun sedang menidurkan bayinya di tempat tidur khusus yang ada di kamarnya dan juga Chanyeol. Dipandanginya wajah anaknya yang sedang tertidur pulas.

'_Mirip dengan Chanyeol' _batin Baekhyun. Dipandanginya terus wajah anaknya sambil sesekali tersenyum kecil.

"Kenapa kau sangat mirip dengan appamu sayang?" Baekhyun mengelus-ngelus pipi anaknya pelan.

Baekhyun kembali kerumah seminggu yang lalu. Orang tuanya dan orang tua Chanyeol kembali ke Bucheon tiga hari yang lalu. Walau dengan sangat berat hati karena mereka tidak ingin berpisah dari sang cucu kesayangan. Sedangkan Sehun hanya meningap sehari dan harus kembali ke Seoul karena dia tidak bisa meninggalkan kuliahnya lama-lama.

Apartemen itu kini kembali hanya ditinggali oleh Chanyeol dan Baekhyun, dan tentunya dengan anggota keluarga baru mereka. Baekhyun masih belum mengijinkan Chanyeol untuk menggendong anak mereka. Jangankan menggendong, menyentuhpun sama sekali tidak Baekhyun ijinkan.

Sering Chanyeol menatap iri pada orang tuanya atau pun mertuanya yang sedang memangku-mangku anaknya silih berganti. Ia juga ingin. Entah harus berapa lama ia menunggu agar dapat merasakannya.

"Umma menyayangimu Park Junhong"

**.**

**.**

'Cklek'

"Kau sudah pulang?" Baekhyun bertanya pada Chanyeol yang berjalan masuk kedalam kamar mereka sambil membuka dasi yang di kenakannya.

"Ne, pekerjaanku sudah selesai jadi aku pulang cepat." Ucap Chanyeol dengan senyum di bibirnya. Disimpannya tas yang sedari tadi dibawanya di atas nakas kamar.

"Kau ingin mandi atau makan terlebih dahulu?" Baekhyun bertanya sambil menimang-nimang sang anak yang tertidur di pangkuannya.

"Aku ingin mandi saja. Baekkie apa Jun-"

"Baiklah aku siapkan dulu airnya." Baekhyun menidurkan anaknya di atas tempat tidur utama, lalu bergegas menuju kamar mandi yang ada di kamar itu.

"Hahhh.." Chanyeol menghela nafas berat seperginya Baekhyun menuju kamar mandi. Chanyeol berjalan mendekati ranjang tidurnya. Dilihatnya wajah damai bayinya, sungguh menggemaskan.

Chanyeol melihat ke arah kamar mandi, memastikan Baekhyun masih ada di kamar mandi. Chanyeol menyentuh pipi anaknya, lalu diusapnya pelan karena takut membangunkan sang anak.

"Akhirnya aku bisa menyentuhmu." Chanyeol tersenyum kecil memandangi sosok mungil dihadapannya.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?" suara teriakan itu membuat Chanyeol tersentak kaget dan langsung menjauhkan tangannya dari sang anak.

"Ooooekk.. ooekkk…" Junhong terbangun karena mendengar suara teriakan sang ibu.

"Kau lupa dengan apa yang telah katakan, Chanyeol?" Baekhyun bertanya dengan tatapan dan nada suara yang terkesan mengintimidasi.

"Maaf" Ucap Chanyeol tertunduk.

"Ck aku sudah menyiapkan air. Lekaslah mandi sebelum airnya dingin. Aku akan menidurkan kembali Junhong lalu aku akan menyiapkan makan malam."

Chanyeol menganggukan kepalanya "Baiklah.." lalu melangkahkan kaki ke kamar mandi.

Baekhyun menghampiri sang anak, digendongnya lalu ditimang-timang kembali bayinya yang menangis kencang itu.

"Cup..cup.. sstt.. maafkan umma ne, tadi umma berteriak. Cup.. cup.. anak umma jangan menangis lagi."

**.**

**.**

Chanyeol melirik ke sebelah tempat tidurnya, dilihatnya sang istri sudah tertidur pulas. Chanyeol menahan nafas lalu kemudian beranjak bangun dari tempat tidurya secara perlahan-lahan, takut-takut bila nanti istrinya bangun.

Setelah berhasil berdiri, Chanyeol kembali memastikan bahwa Baekhyun sudah tertidur pulas. Chanyeol menghela nafas lega, lalu berjalan menuju box bayi yang ada di sudut kamar mereka. Dilihatnya sang anak sedang terjaga matanya menatap bulat ke langit-langit kamar dengan tangan dan kaki yang bergerak-gerak lincah juga lidahnya yang sedikit keluar dari mulutnya. Sungguh menggemaskan.

"Hei.. kau belum tidur sayang" ucap Chanyeol pelan. Mungkin lebih tepatnya berbisik.

"Apa yang kau lihat, eoh?" Chanyeol mengkuti pandangan sang anak yang menatap langit-langit kamar.

"Disana tidak apa-apa sayang. Sini lihat appa!" Chanyeol memegang hati-hati tangan anaknya.

"Baa~" sang anak tertawa melihat sang appa yang tengah mengajaknya bermain. Tapi kemudian Chanyeol meletakan jari telunjuk di depan mulutnya.

"Ssstt.. jangan berisik baby, nanti umma bangun." Ucap Chanyeol masih berbisik. Dilihatnya lagi, apakah Baekhyun terusik atau tidak. Chanyeol kembali menghela nafas kecil, bersyukur karena sepertinya istrinya masih tertidur nyenyak.

Begitulah aktivitas Chanyeol setiap malamnya, menghabiskan malam bersama anaknya secara diam-diam. Entah sejak kapan Chanyeol memulai hal tersebut, mungkin sudah sejak berbulan-bulan yang lalu. Bahkan anaknya kini sudah menginjak usia 6 bulan.

"Zelo-ya, nanti bila kau sudah besar appa ingin kau menjadi pemain basket. Kau pasti tinggi seperti appa nantinya." Chanyeol terkekeh kecil mendengar kata-katanya sendiri.

"Tapi appa juga senang bila kau nanti menjadi Diplomat, atau menjadi dokter seperti Sehun samchon? Ah.. yang jelas appa ingin kau menjadi anak yang sukses. Apapun itu appa pasti mendukungmu."

"Appa sungguh tidak sabar. Cepatlah besar Zelo-ya!" Chanyeol mengecup kening anaknya. Sedangkan sang bayi hanya tertawa kecil, mungkin dia beranggapan bahwa sang ayah sedang mengajaknya bercanda.

Chanyeol kembali mengajak anaknya bermain tanpa menyadari sosok yang sedari tadi memperhatikannya. Baekhyun tahu apa yang dilakukan Chanyeol setiap malamnya dan Baekhyun tidak melewatkan moment itu.

Baekhyun tidak sepenuhnya tega melarang Chanyeol untuk menyentuh anaknya. Hanya Baekhyun tidak tahu harus menyikapinya bagaimana. Ingin rasanya ia memberi suaminya satu kesempatan lagi, apa lagi melihat kondisi suaminya yang sekarang. Tapi entah kenapa hatinya masih merasa belum siap.

Baekhyun begitu senang melihat suaminya begitu memperhatikan dan menyayangi Zelo. Zelo ? Baekhyun tahu kalau Chanyeol memberi nama kecil itu untuk anak mereka. Nama yang begitu manis, entah dari mana Chanyeol mendapatkan nama itu.

Baekhyun memperhatikan sang suami yang nampak begitu bahagia. Senyum kecil terlukis dibibir manisnya.

'Zelo~' ucap Baekhyun dalam hati. Lalu kembali melanjutkan tidurnya.

**.**

**.**

Chanyeol duduk di sofa ruang tamu, sedari tadi memperhatikan sang istri yang sedang berdiri di balkon apartemen mereka sambil menggendong sang anak tercinta. Memberikan cahaya mentari pagi untuk sang baby yang sangat menyehatkan tentunya. Di hari sabtu ini sepertinya Chanyeol tidak ingin pergi kemana-mana. Tidak untuk bermain golf, memancing atau sekedar berkumpul dengan teman-temannya. Memang Chanyeol lebih senang menghabiskan waktu weekendnya di rumah dari pada di luar, menemani istri dan juga anaknya.

"Hari ini kau tidak akan kemana-mana?" Baekhyun bertanya kepada Chanyeol dari Balkon tempatnya berada.

"Eo.. eoh, tidak. Aku tidak akan pergi kemana-mana. Aku ingin di rumah saja." Ucap Chanyeol sedikit terkejut. Karena sedari tadi dia terlalu fokus mempehatikan kedua orang yang disayanginya itu.

"Nanti siang aku pergi berbelanja."

"Kau ingin aku antar?"

"Tidak, supermarket di dekat sini tutup beberapa hari ini. jadi aku mau pergi ke supermarket lain yang cukup jauh." Baekhyun berkata sambil menimang-nimang anaknya.

"Jadi kau tidak mau aku antar? Lalu?" Chanyeol mengkerutkan alisnya.

"Ah.. kau tidak akan membawa Junhong? Kau mau menitipkannya padaku?" Ujar Chanyeol mencoba menebak. Baekhyun menganggukan kepalanya, dan seketika senyum lebar terukir di wajah tampan Chanyeol.

"Benarkah? Bolehkan?"

"Aku tidak mungkin membawanya kesana. Supermarket disana sangat penuh sesak oleh pengungjung, aku khawatir bila harus membawanya kesana."

"Oh begitu.. memang sebaiknya Junhong jangan dibawa."

"Ya, jadi aku titipkan Zelo padamu." Chanyeol menganggukan kepalanya mengiyakan, tapi tiba-tiba Chanyeol terpaku ketika otaknya berhasil menangkap apa yang istrinya katakan.

"Apa? Zelo?" ucap Chanyeol terkejut. Dipandanginya sang istri yang tengah berdiri menghadapnya dari arah Balkon.

"Ya.. Zelo. Aku pikir nama itu cukup bagus. Tidak ada salahnya bila memberinya nama kecil itu."

"Baekkie, biar aku jelaska-"

"Ya.. aku tahu. Kau tidak perlu menjelaskan apapun padaku, aku tidak keberatan sama sekali. Ah.. sepertinya sudah cukup, aku akan menidurkan Zelo di kamar." Baekhyun melangkah pergi menuju kamar mereka, meninggalkan Chanyeol yang masih terduduk mematung di atas sofa.

'_Dia tidak marah padaku?Benarkah? Bolehkan aku berharap kau sudah mulai memaafkanku, Baekkie.'_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**5 Tahun Kemudian**

"APPPAAA.. ayo cepat! nanti zelo keciangan. Nanti concaengnim malah huuhhh." Zelo mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal karena sedari dia menunggu sang ayah yang sedang menghabiskan sarapannya. Padahal hari sudah semakin siang, 10 menit lagi pasti jam belajar sudah dimulai.

"Sebentar baby, ini appa sudah siap." Chanyeol meminum habis secangkir kopinya lalu berdiri bergegas mengambil tas kerja disamping kursi makan.

"Baekkie, aku dan Zelo berangkat." Baekhyun menganggukan kepalanya. Chanyeol menghampiri Baekhyun hendak mencium kening sang istri sebelum dirinya pergi bekerja, namun Baekhyun memalingkan kepalanya ketika bibir Chanyeol hendak menyentuh keningnya.

Chanyeol tersenyum kecut _'selalu seperti ini' _batinnya. Apa yang Chanyeol pikirkan dulu ternyata salah. Baekhyun nyatanya hingga detik ini ia selalu mendapat penolakan dari istrinya. Entah kapan pintu maaf itu akan terbuka.

"ZELO-YA HATI-HATI YA. NANTI SIANG UMMA YANG JEMPUT." Baekhyun berteriak pada sang anak yang sedang berada di dekat pintu apartemen lengkap dengan seragam taman kanak-kanaknya.

"NE UMMA. APPAA.. PALLIII…"

"Yasudah, aku… berangkat." Baekhyun melirik Chanyeol sekilas sebelum kembali melanjutkan makannya. Chanyeol bersikap biasa, seolah kebal karena dirinya terlalu sering diperlakukan seperti ini.

"Hmmpp.." Baekhyun bergumam.

Chanyeol meninggalkan Baekhyun di ruang makan dan berjalan menghampiri sang anak yang sedari tadi menunggu dirinya.

"Ayo baby kita berangkat!" Chanyeol berjalan keluar menuntun sang anak pergi menuju parkiran mobil.

"Huuhhh.. appa lama cekali." Zelo menggerutu dengan memanyunkan bibirnya beberaca centi.

"Mianhe baby, tadi appa bangun kesiangan. Sudah jangan manyun seperti itu!"

"Huuhhh.." Chanyeol hanya terkekeh mendengar gerutuan anaknya yang satu itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Chanyeol berjalan masuk menuju gedung tepatnya bekerja, dilihatnya rekan-rekan kerjanya sedang berkumpul di dekat loby kantor, mereka sepertinya sedang membicarakan hal yang menarik. Chanyeol ingin tahu apa yang sedang mereka bicarakan, ia berjalan menghampiri teman-temannya.

"Selamat pagi, kalian sepertinya asik sekali. Apa yang sedang kalian bicarakan?" sekumpulan orang yang sedari tadi sibuk berbincang seketika terdiam. Melirik satu sama lain seolah memberikan isyarat. Chanyeol mengkerutkan keningnya aneh melihat sikap teman-teman kantornya.

"Kenapa? Kalian aneh sekali, dan kenapa kalian memandangiku seperti itu? Ahh.. kalian tadi pasti sedang membicarakan aku iya kan? Hahaha.." Chayeol berkata dengan nada bercandanya,tapi ucapan Chanyeol nampaknya dianggap serius oleh teman-temannya yang berada disana.

Chanyeol kembali mengkerutkan keningnya heran "Jadi kalian benar-benar sedang membicarakan aku?"

"Ahh.. ti..tidak. kami tidak sedang membicarakanmu. Iya kan?" Ucap salah seorang dari mereka, sedangkan yang lain yang tidak berbicara hanya menganggukan kepalanya.

"Lalu apa yang sedang kalian bicarakan?" tanya Chanyeol penasaran.

"Itu..i..tu.." orang itu melirik rekan kerjanya yang lain mencoba meminta bantuan.

"Kami hanya sedang membahas masalah pekerjaan, hanya itu saja." Ucap Seunghyun. Salah seorang yang berada dalam kelompok orang-orang itu.

"Tapi tadi kalian wajah kalian seperti asik dan serius sekali, aku jadi penasaran."

"Ah.. sudahlah, ayo kembali ke tempat kerja masing-masing, sudah hampir jam masuk kerja." Semua orang menganggukan kepala menyetujui lalu mulai membubarkan diri pergi ke divisi mereka masing-masing.

"SEUNGHYUN-HYUNG" Chanyeol berteriak memanggil Seunghyun yang berjalan sedikit jauh di depannya. Seunghyun menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh.

"Kenapa jalanmu cepat sekali? Kita kan satu divisi kenapa kau meninggalkanku?"

"Oh.. ah.. itu.. aku.. aku mau ke toilet dulu, jadi kau pergi duluan saja." Seunghyun berjalan pergi meninggalkan Chanyeol menatap punggungnya heran.

'ANEH..' batin Chanyeol.

Authot POV END

Chanyeol POV

Hari ini orang-orang di kantor ini aneh sekali. Sejak tadi pagi mereka selalu melihatku dengan tatapan yang aneh. Memangnya ada apa denganku? Kenapa melihatku seperti itu? Bahkan sejak tadi pun orang-orang yang berada satu divisipun sama sekali tidak mengajakku berbicara. Aku jadi canggung dan risih berada disini.

"Chanyeol-ssi.." aku tersadar dari lamunanku. Kulihat seorang wanita berdiri di depanku, ah.. dia adalah sekertaris direktur utama disini.

"Ne, maaf ada apa?" ucapku bertanya.

"Direktur meminta anda untuk menemuinya nanti sekitar pukul satu siang."

"Oh.. baiklah. Tapi kenapa tidak sekarang saja?"

"Beliau sedang mengadakan rapat diluar saat ini." Ucapnya dengan tersenyum canggung padaku.

"Baik, nanti aku akan kesana."

"Kalau begitu permisi.."

Entah kenapa aku merasa bahwa sekertaris direktur tadi menatapku dengan tatapan seperti prihatin. Jujur perasaanku saat ini mulai tak enak. Semoga tidak ada hal buruk yang akan terjadi.

**.**

**.**

"Maaf Chanyeol-ssi bila saya berbicara lancang. Apa anda pengidap HIV?"

'**DEG'**

Aku tersentak kaget mendengar pertanyaan dari atasanku. Dari mana dia tahu? Apa semua orang di kantor juga sudah mengetahuinya sehingga mereka bersikap aneh seperti tadi? Aku tidak menjawab, masih mencoba menenangkan diri dari rasa terkejutku ini.

"Beberapa hari yang lalu salah satu dari karyawan disini melihat anda di rumah sakit dan masuk ke dalam ruangan dokter. Dan kebetulan orang yang melihat anda itu merupakan adik dari dokter yang memeriksa anda."

Aku masih terhanyut dalam pemikiranku. Apa yang harus jawab?

"Ne, itu benar sajang-nim. Maafkan saya karena menyembunyikan hal ini." Aku pasrah, akhirnya mereka semua mengetahuinya. Aku tersenyum miris, aku tahu apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini.

Kulihat atasanku menghela nafas sejenak "Aku mengerti, aku sedikit tahu tentang penyakit itu dan aku bukan orang yang menganggap pengidap HIV itu menjijikan. Tapi maaf Chanyeol-ssi demi kenyamanan para karyawan disini, saya tidak dapat lagi mempekerjakan anda disini."

Aku tidak mengatakan apapun, aku hanya menyimak apa yang di katakan seseorang yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi mantan atasanku ini. apa yang harus aku lakukan setelah ini? Lihatlah Chanyeol ! Tuhan benar-benar menghukumu.

"Kinerja anda disini sangat baik, saya sangat puas melihat kemampuan anda. Anda sangat cerdas, tapi maafkan saya sekali lagi. Saya yakin anda bisa mendapatkan kesuksesan dengan cara yang lain Chanyeol-ssi."

"Saya mengerti sajang-nim. Terimakasih."

Baekhyun.. Zelo.. maafkan aku.

Chanyeol POV END

Author POV

Sudah sebulan sejak Chanyeol resmi berhenti dari tempat kerjanya. Chanyeol tidak mencoba untuk melamar ke perusahaan lain karena ia tahu, perusahaan manapun tidak akan menerima seseorang dengan penyakit HIV seperti dirinya.

Bersyukurnya Baekhyun mau mengerti, walaupun Chanyeol tetap merasa tak enak hati dan merasa dirinya tidak berguna sebagai seorang suami dan kepala rumah tangga. Baekhyun hanya berkata,

'_aku sudah tahu, hal seperti ini pasti akan terjadi. Aku sudah mempersiapkan diriku untuk kemungkinan terburuk'_

Untung saja uang yang Chanyeol dapat selama bekerja masih tersisa banyak di rekeningnya, ditambah uang pesangon yang di dapatnya terbilang sangat besar. Mereka hanya perlu memikirkan bagaimana caranya mengelola uang itu dengan baik agar mereka dapat memenuhi kelangsungan hidup keluarga kecil mereka.

**.**

**.**

"Waktunya makan siang. Ayo makan!" Baekhyun menatap sendu suaminya yang sedari tadi nampak melamun, menatap tidak fokus layar TV yang sama sekali tidak dinyalakan.

"Chanyeol.." Baekhyun menyentuh pelan bahu Chanyeol, yang sukses membuyarkan lamunan Chanyeol.

"Eoh.. Baekkie, ada apa?"

"Ayo makan!" ujar Baekhyun singkat lalu pergi meninggalkan Chanyeol menuju ruang makan.

"Hahh.." Chanyeol menghela nafasnya berat lalu beranjak dari sofanya mengikuti sang istri.

**.**

**.**

"Tidak usah kau pikirkan! Aku dan Zelo tidak apa-apa." Baekhyun berkata di tengah acara makan siangnya bersama sang suami.

"Tapi-"

"Kami baik-baik saja Chanyeol. Tidak usah kau pikirkan mereka." Baekhyun tau apa yang Chanyeol pikirkan. Sekarang semua orang telah mengetahui penyakit yang Chanyeol derita. Baekhyun pun merasa kalau mereka tengah dijauhi oleh orang-orang terdekat mereka, bahkan tetangga-tetangga mereka. Tapi Baekhyun tidak mau ambil pusing masalah itu, menurutnya itu bukanlah yang penting. Yang penting baginya sekarang adalah keluarganya.

"Tapi aku tidak bisa terus begini Baekkie. Uang kita bisa habis kalau aku masih belum bekerja." Chanyeol mengaduk-aduk makanannya pelan. Sungguh saat ini ia tidak berselera makan.

"Kalau begitu biar aku yang mencari kerja".

"Tidak." Cegah Chanyeol cepat.

"Kenapa?"

"Disini akulah kepala rumah tangga, aku yang bertanggung jawab. Harusnya aku yang menafkahi kalian."

Baekhyun menghentikan kegiatan makannya, meletakan sendok makannya di atas piring. "Baguslah kalau kau sadar diri. Tapi melihat kondisimu sekarang itu sepertinya tidak memungkinkan Chanyeol. Harusnya kau memikirkan semua ini dari awal. Jauh sebelum kau merusak segalanya"

Chanyeol termenung, sampai saat ini Baekhyun masih sering mengeluarkan kata-kata yang membuatnya sakit hati. Seperti saat ini.

"Aku mau menjemput Zelo." Baekhyun beranjak dari kursinya meninggalkan Chanyeol yang masih termenung di tempatnya.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Hahhh.." Kembali Chanyeol menghela nafas berat. Entah sudah keberapa kalinya ia menghela nafas. Otaknya terlalu penuh dengan masalah yang menimpanya. Dari mulai tentang Baekhyun, pekerjaannya,dan juga penyakitnya yang kini bukan lagi menjadi sebuah rahasia.

Chanyeol pun merasa makin hari tubuhnya makin terasa lemah, Chanyeol sering merasa tidak bertenaga dan lelah walau sebenarnya dia tidak sedang melakukan apapun. Chanyeol tidak berani mengatakannya pada Baekhyun karena ia tidak ingin menambah beban pikiran istrinya itu. Walau Baekhyun terlihat biasa-biasa saja bahkan terkesan tidak peduli, tapi Chanyeol tahu bahwa Baekhyun juga selalu memikirkanya.

**Cklek**

Chanyeol menolehkan kepalanya ketika mendengar suara pintu apartemennya terbuka. Dilihatnya sang anak memasuki apartemen di susul dengan istrinya dibelakang yang menenteng tas kecil milik putranya.

Dahi Chanyeol mengkerut bingung. Ada apa dengan anaknya? Zelo nampak habis menangis, matanya merah dan juga sembab. Pandangannya beralih pada sang istri, dilihatnya sang istri tengah menatap ke arahnya dengan tatapan yang sulit untuk diartikan.

Chanyeol menghampiri keduanya, berjongkok di depan sang anak dan mengusap surainya pelan.

"Kau kenapa baby?" Zelo menatap Chanyeol tajam. Chanyeol tertegun, karena belum sekalipun ia melihat anaknya seperti itu. Ditepisnya tangan yang Chanyeol yang tengah mengusap surainya.

"ZELO BENCI APPA.." Zelo berlari menuju kamarnya, terdengar suara tangisan dari ruangan itu. Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun seolah bertanya '_apa terjadi sesuatu?' _

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol sendu. Jujur Chanyeol merasa sakit melihat kedua orang yang dicintainya nampak menyedihkan seperti ini.

Flashback

"Taeminnie.. kita main pelocotan yuk!" Zelo berkata pada temannya yang saat ini tengah asik mengambar di dalam kelas.

"Tidak mau.. main caja cendili" ucap anak bernama Taemin itu sambil asik mewarnai gambarnya.

"Kenapa?" Ucap Zelo murung. Karena sedari tadi ia mengajak teman-temannya bermain. Tapi tidak ada satupun yang mau bermain dengananya.

"Umma bilang Minnie tidak boleh main cama Zelo! Nanti Minnie bica cakit."

"Hiks.. tapi kan Zelo tidak cakit."

"Kata umma appa Zelo kan cakit, telus cakitnya belbahaya. Zelo juga pacti cepelti itu. Kalau Minnie main cama Zelo nanti Minnie teltulal."

"TAEMINNIE~" panggil seorang anak kecil yang berlari menghampiri taemin di dalam kelas.

"Mau ikut main petak umpet tidak? Ayo ikut.. dali pada dicini, kan kita tidak boleh dekat-dekat cama Zelo."

"Ayo.. Minnie mau ikut main. Ayo Len!" Ucap Taemin pada temannya yang bernama Ren. Taemin mulai membersekan Crayon-crayonnya yang berserakan di atas meja. Sedangkan Zelo masih sibuk memperhatikan kedua temannya.

"Zelo juga mau ikut main." Ucap Zelo dengan bergetar dan nampak ingin menangis.

"Tidak boleh! Ayo~ Taeminnie." Ucap namja cilik bernama Ren itu sambil menarik Taemin menuju taman bermain sekolah. Meninggalkan Zelo seorang diri di dalam kelas.

"Hiks.. Hiks.."

Flashback End

**.**

**.**

Baekhyun menyandarkan dirinya di ujung tempat tidurnya dan Chanyeol. Sekarang sudah tengah malam namun dirinya belum berniat untuk tidur. Baekhyun termenung, matanya menatap lurus kedepan. Namun sesekali kepalanya menoleh kesamping, menatap sang suami yang sedang terlelap.

"Hahh.." Baekhyun menghela nafasnya. Sesungguhnya dia sangat khawatir dengan keadaan suaminya. Apalagi sekarang ditambah dengan Zelo. Kenapa kehidupannya harus sesulit ini? ia tidak ingin terus menerus menyalahkan Chanyeol. Mungkin memang sudah saatnya ia benar-benar memaafkan suaminya. Mengikhlaskan semua yang telah terjadi.

Diliriknya kembali sang suami. Seulas senyum terlukis diwajah cantiknya.

"Yeollie~" ucapnya sambil mengelus pelan surai suaminya. Namun pergerakannya tiba-tiba terhenti. Matanya terbelalak ketika tangannya merasakan panas saat menyentuh kening suaminya.

"Astaga Yeollie, kau kenapa?" Baekhyun baru sadar kalau sedari tadi Chanyeol mengeluarkan keringat, rambutnya terasa begitu basah.

'Demamnya tinggi sekali' Ucap Baekhyun dalam hati.

Dengan panik Baekhyun mencoba membangunkan Chanyeol "Yeollie.. bangun! Kau tidak apa-apa? Yeollie.." Baekhyun menepuk pelan pipi Chanyeol silih berganti.

"Yeollie.." Panggil Baekhyun lagi. Namun Chanyeol masih memejamkan matanya, tidak terusik oleh suara istrinya.

"Yeo-" mata Baekhyun kembali terbelalak ketika melihat apa yang terjadi pada suaminya sekarang. Chanyeol kejang-kejang.

"YEOLLIE.. hiks…" Baekhyun mengguncang tubuh Chanyeol kuat.

**#TBC#**

**Chapter 5 Update.. kkkk. Maaf ya kalau ada yang merasa Chapter ini kurang memuaskan. Soalnya Kimkha lagi ilang mood buat nulis nih. Apalagi akhir-akhir ini Kimkha banyak kegiatan hahaha.. makin males deh -_-**

**Kimkha gak tahu mau Update Chapter berikutnya kapan. Tergantung mood kimkhanya aja kaliya. Jadi Kimkha minta review para readers semua, kalau emang readers pengen FF ini lanjut kkk.. Kimkha butuh motivasi dan suportnya kawan-kawan.. Kimkha tunggu reviewnya yah ^^**

**Waa... kenapa ini? kok ngaco banget situsnya. padahal Chap 5 gak kimkha hapus tapi malah gak ada trus ilang lagi. ada trus ilang lagi. jadi ini kimkha repost lagi ahhh.. yasudahlah jadi kimkha ngeluh disini ajaTapi tetepnya mohon Reviewnya Hohoho**


End file.
